Secret
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: Se convirtio en un sueño y termino siendo la peor pesadilla de Harry y Luna.. ¿Podria cambiar? ¿Puede haber alguna esperanza que no hayan descuvierto?
1. metodos de estudio

**Capitulo 1:**

Copos de Nieve Comenzaban a caer. La epoca más fría comenzaba. Las nubes estaban grises y el sol no era muy caliente. Casi todo el castillo estaba en la cena, en el Gran Comedor. Todos excepto una pareja que estaba en un armario de escobas.

Todo había comenzado con un simple roce de labios en la biblioteca. Y ahora estaban en ropa interior. Y él besaba su cuello mientras que ella estaba aferrada a él con sus piernas en su cadera.

**-x-**

Hermione y Ginny miraban como Ron devoraba el pollo, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el jugo.

-En serio, Ron, eso puede ser dañino. No es normal que un chico de 17 años coma así…

-Ese es tu problema, Hermione. Ya no soy un chico, soy un hombre…

-Un hombre muy glotón. Gracias a Merlín que practicas Quiddtich , por que si no estarías peor que una ballena.

-Hey, ahora que dices quiddtich¿Dónde esta Harry?

-Dijo que iba a la biblioteca con Luna, a estudiar un poco.

**-x-**

Mientras se vestían, no podían dejar de mirarse. Lo que acababan de hacer fue muy loco. Harry miró a la chica¡Lo había hecho con Luna Lovegood! Ella besaba muy bien y tras ese uniforme usado tenía muy buen cuerpo. Ella lo atrajó hacia sí y lo beso. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió y tomó sus libros.

-Limpiate los labios. Cualquier cosa te pedi que me esperaras fuera del baño.

-Está bien… Luna, no quiero que esto signifique que tu y yo…

-Tranquilo, Harry Potter… Que de aquí eso no pasa…

-Y nadie debe saberlo.

-Ni muerta.

La rubia salió del armario e hizo una señal a Harry para que le siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a unas escaleras.

-Te dije que te limpies los labios. Actua Normal. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego

**-x-**

-Hola Harry-dijeron Ron y Hermione, cuando su amigo entró por el retrato.

-Hola… Vengo muerto… Nunca pensé que me cansaría tanto…

-Por lo menos sirvió que estudiarás con Luna. ¿Quieres?-preguntó Hermione ofreciendole un sandwich.

-Gracias… Ehm… Sí, estudiamos Historia de la Magia, ella tiene extraños, pero buenos, trucos para estudiar-dijo Harry hechándose en el sofá- Pero creo que no me ayudará mucho en Pociones…

-¿Quieres un masaje?-le preguntó Ginny, llegando de la nada.

--mm bueno…

--Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir temprano… Como mañana hay entrenamiento…

--Se me había olvidado el partido contra Hufflepuff este fin de semana-murmuró Harry.-Me voy a descansar. Estoy muero. Buenas noches-miró de reojo que Ginny lo miraba esperanzada—Que descanses, Ginny…

Ella sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras se desvestía recordó a Luna. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Había estado muy bien. No es que hubiera estado con muchas mujeres, por que de hecho era su primera vez. Se acostó. Paso su lengua por sus labios y saboreo un gloss de melocotón.

-…Limpiate los labios…-murmuró Harry imitando la voz de Luna.

**-x-**

Talvez en ese momento se estaría besando con otra tipa. Pero ella lo había tenido primero que nadie. La primera vez de ambos. Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Había sido genial. La adrenalina y la excitación que habían tenido era demasiada. El miedo de que los descubrieran se había transformado en pasión. Recordó como él le besaba el cuello y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Harry Potter no era el chico que le atraía. Pero todo había comenzado en la biblioteca…

**_-x-FLASH BACK-x-_**

La señora Pince no estaba allí. Dijo que se iba a unas mesitas a cenar, para no dañar los libros y otras cosas…

La biblioteca era un lugar muy frío. Y solo estaban ellos dos. En una mesita, con un montón de libros. Ella estaba super aburrida. Harry Potter era muy tonto si se lo proponía.

Lo miró de reojo. Era muy guapo. Con razón Ginny le había dicho que trataría de reconquistarlo.

-Sigo sin entender las razones por las que los duendes se revelaron-dijo Harry, tratando de captar la mirada de Luna.

La rubia suspiró y comenzó, nuevamente, con la misma explicación. Pero el ojiverde parecía negarse a entender. Y Luna, DE PURO MILAGRO, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Luna estaba tan estresada que sin darse cuenta tiró su varita.

Harry y ella se agacharon a recogerla. Pero en el intento se tomaron de las manos y al tratar de mirarse, se rozaron los labios. Finalmente se besaron y se separaron, ambos sorprendidos por ese movimiento…

Y en eso llegó la señora Pince…

**_-x-FIN FLASH BACK-x-_**

Luna se tocó los labios pero de pronto recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga, Ginny.

-"No sabes cuanto deseo que Harry vuelva a quererme. Lo quiero tanto"

No podía abandonar a una amiga. No podía traicionarla por el deseo. Se recostó de lado y se durmió finalmente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Finalmente, el sábado en la mañana, todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Luna estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Ginny.

De pronto el Capitan del equipo de Hufflepuff se acercó con sus Golpeadores.

-Suerte Potter-le murmuró, con una sonrisa agradable y un tono de voz amenazador.

-No creo que sea él quien la necesite-dijo Luna antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Ginny la miró orgullosa.

-Tranquila. (veo que tienes novia, Potter) Además, yo solo quiero ser amable-repuso el Hufflepuff y miró a sus golpeadores con una sonrisa digna de Draco Malfoy.

-Tranquila, Luna-dijo Harry al ver que la rubia abría la boca para replicar-Él tiene razón. Hay que ser amable… En ese caso, Joshua, ten toda la suerte, por que la necesitarás…

-¡uuuuuuuhhh! –exclamaron todos los Gryffindors mientras Joshua se marchaba indignado, Harry y Luna sonrieron.

-Hace una buena pareja-los felicitó Seamus.

-No somos pareja-dijeron al unísono.

-No me refería a ese tipo de pareja.

Muchos rieron, pero nadie más fuerte que Luna.

**-x—x-**

Luego de 30 minutos de haber soltado la snitch, Harry la atrapó en las narices de Joshua, quien refunfuño.

Harry, montado en la escoba, escuchó el rugido de un león desde las graderias.

Todos voltearon. ¡Lovegood! Pero mientras todos miraban eso, una bludger le dio en el estomago a Ginny, quien fue cayendo, como a cámara lenta.

**-x-**

Ya en la enfermería…

-Lamento haberte distraído.

-No es para tanto.

-Pero, te juro que yo no toque al león… ¡Se accionó solo! Yo tenía la varita en…

-Ya, ya, ya… Yo fui quien lo accionó Luna-admitió Ginny. Luna abrió la boca.- Pensé que había que darle alegría al asunto.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Será mejor que me duerma-dijo Ginny, Felicita a Harry de mi parte-añadió guiñandole un ojo.

Luna salió de la enfermería. Y en la salida encontró a Harry.

-¿Ella está bien? La señora Pomfrey dijo que no era tiempo de visitas…

-Sí, solo está reposando-Luna le pasó las manos por el cuello, en un TOTAL ABRAZO DE AMIGOS-Felicidades por el partido.

-Gracias. También por lo del desayuno. Eso de "no es él quien la necesita" estuvo genial.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Luna separandose un poco. Ambos sintieron la respiración entrecortada del otro.

-Sí. De verdad… ¿Luna…?

-¿Hay un armario por aquí cerca?-dijo Luna mirando los labios de Harry.

-Claro que sí. Ven.

Harry la jalo del brazo. Se metieron en un aula vacía y buscaron el pequeño despacho para un profesor, que siempre había.

-No es un armario, pero…

Harry no terminó la frase. Ver a Luna mordiéndose el labio y no hacer nada era pecado. Comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Espera…

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Harry.

-Ginny te felicita por el partido…

-…Me gusta más como tu me felicitas-admitió Harry.

Luna sonrió. Y antes de que Harry hiciera algo, ella comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mordiéndole el labio de vez en cuando. Harry la sentó en una mesita, sin dejar de besarla. Metió una mano bajo su blusa.

-Espera-Luna apuntó a Harry con la varita y este sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen-Listo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Hechizo Anticonceptivo-sussurró Luna y le quito la camisa a Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo.

Luna sonrió, y eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry como aprobación. Se acostó sobre Luna y la siguió besando.

Y, mientras Harry besaba del cuello al pecho de la chica, Luna murmuró un leve…

-Lo estoy felicitando, Ginny…

* * *

**mmm Se atreviero¿eh¿Qué tal? Lo hago mal? Pesimo? O bien? Muy bien? Es muy importante para mi su opinion!**

**Dejenme un revie, xfavor! **

_**WenLoony **_


	2. ¿¡EMBARAZADA?

CAP 2

Los campos estaban llenos de nieve. Y le daban un aire triste al castillo. Pero dentro de él, todo estaba decorado con verde, rojo, dorado y varios colores navideños. Los 12 árboles navideños ya estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Miró a su derecha. Ginny se acercaba mucho a Harry. Y él la miraba nervioso. Sonrió para sus adentros. "Si la pelirroja supiera…"

Luna se ahogó con un poco de agua, con solo pensarlo.

-¡Luna!-dijeron muchos de la mesa, mientras ella se ponía de un morado preocupante. Ginny la zarandeo fuerte pero solo hizo que Luna abriera mucho los ojos y que consiguiera un rojo en la nariz.

-Toma agua, Luna-le dijo Ron, sin soltar el tenedor ni el cuchillo.

-¿Acaso no viste que fue con eso con lo que se ahogó?-repuso Hermione-So tonto…

-No me llames así, Hermione. El hecho de que yo no sea un ratón de biblioteca…

-¡¿Ratón de biblioteca?!

-Sí.

-Así que eso soy ahora…

-…Desde siempre…

-Ronald Bilius Weasley…

-Mejor te llevo afuera-dijo Harry, refiriendose a Luna. La tomo de la mano derecha (con su mano derecha) y colocó la izquierda en su espalda. (na: yo se que no soy muy buena describiendo esto)

Salieron del Gran Comedor al pasillo y Harry le golpeó levemente la espalda. Poco a poco Luna fue volviendo a su color normal.

-Gracias-dijo Luna con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Pensé algo muy loco.

Harry miró a Luna. "Nunca pensé escuchar una frase como…¡De Luna!"

-Y ya estás bien?

-Si, si, si…

El gran reloj de Hogwarts timbró, dando a entender que ya eran las doce.

-¡Oh! ¿Feliz Navidad!-dijo Luna. Se miraron un rato sin saber que hacer. Se escuchaba un alboroto desde el Gran Comedor. Luna se abrazó a Harry. Luego de un tiempo, él le tomó la barbillo y besó sus labios. Era un beso dulce, tierno y de amistad. Se separaron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás mejor?-dijo Ginny asomándose por el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Luna terminaron el abrazo. Luna asintió y abrazó a su amiga.

-Ve adentro. Para yo quedarme con Harry-le dijo Ginny al oído de Luna, quien solo sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad…

Antes de entrar, Luna se volvió un poco y vio como Ginny se acercaba a Harry. Sonrió. Abrazó a Ron, a Hermione y a Neville. Al poco tiempo Harry y Ginny volvieron. Ginny se acercó a Luna y la volvió a abrazar.

-Casi le doy el beso-le dijo, nuevamente, al oído.

-¿Casi? ¿Por qué casi?

-Creo que aun no le gusto lo suficiente-razonó la pelirroja.- A las 9:15 Luna! (na/ ya saben, la clave del reloj!) Draco te está viendo…

Luna volteó solo un poco y Draco quitó la mirada de inmediato. Era ese rubio el que la traía loquita. Ella sabía que no tenía posibilidad con él. Pero Draco siempre le había atraído. Él era elegante, arrogante y siempre encontraba la forma de sobresalir. Pero, ¿Por qué la estaba viendo? ¿Por qué habia quitado la mirada? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Era posible?

Luna sonrió. Nunca hhabía notado que su mente le jugaba muy sucio a veces.

-Ehm-dijo Luna tratando de volver al tema- ¿Por qué crees que no le gustas lo suficiente?

-Cuando le iba a dar un beso me corrió la cara y me abrazó…

-Vas muy rápido.-dijo Luna y sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ella, de seguro y estaban pensando lo mismo…

Ginny solo sonrió. Su amiga era tan inocente.

A Luna no le gusto para nada esa sonrisa. Ginny siempre habia pensado en la rubia como si se tratase de una niña. Luna se mordió el labio inferior. Se moría por contarle todo a su mejor amiga. Miró por encima del hombro de Ginny, hubiera jurado que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Pudín!-dijo Luna, mientras los ojos de Harry la miraban de arriba abajo y ella captaba el mensaje. Debían encontrar un armario.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Años depués…

-x-

Ya habían passado unos meses de no ver a su mejor amiga. Y tan solo tres días de no ver al esposo de su mejor amiga.

Suspiró.

Sabía que tenía a varios hombres detrás suyo. Dado que su cuerpo había cambiado muchísimo. Ya no era la chica inocente, aunque sus actos nunca fueron inocentes, pero ahora ni su imagen lo reflejaba. Por lo menos su cuerpo y cara, por que sus ojos la seguían delatando de una inocencia que no creía poseer.

Y aun con el cuerpo que tenía, solo salía con un hombre, y lo hacia en secreto.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Un secreto que ya llevaba más de cinco años. Pero, a traves de los años, le era menos posible decirle a alguien.

En el primer año, en donde la relación se repitió mucho, él había conseguido novia. Y ambos pensaron que era el fin de ese romance. Pero el destino se empeño en unirlo. Dos años después de eso, él se caso con su novia, que aparte de todo era su mejor amiga. Así que la rubia fue la madrina de la boda… ¡Genial!

De eso casi ya tres años.

Y justamente esa tarde iría a verlos.

Respiró hondo.

Tomó de su mesita del té sus laves y su bolso. Salió de su apartamento muggle y montó en su autro. Estaba intranquila, por el simple hecho de que le parecía mucho descaro saludar a su mejor amiga, como si nada.

Por que, el esposo de su mejor amiga, ¡Era su amante!

Luego de unos siete minutos, estacionó delante de una gran casa de dos planta, y de ladrillos. Bajó del auto. Y se quedó unos segundos delante de la casa. Se acomodó la blusa y el short. Y no se dio cuenta de que otro auto pasaba por allí, y que el piloto se le quedó viendo…

Tocó el timbre y esperó. "Que sea Ginny…. Que sea Ginny…" Sin embargo al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda no pudo evitar sonreír, ante recuerdos…

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Harry mientras le abría el portoncillo.

-Bien-murmuró ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo diría que más que bien…

-mmm Gracias. ¿Acaso sabes para que me ha citado Ginny?-preguntó a Harry.

-Ni idea. A mi tampoco me ha dicho. Solo dijo que es sorpresa.

Ambos entraron en la casa. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esa rutina. Siempre, luego de pasar por la puerta, esa puerta, ambos se trataban como amigos y a veces hasta con indiferencia.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le preguntó amable.

-Vino tinto, si no es molestia…

-No, claro que no, en un segundo vuelvo.

Mientras Harry salía del Living, Luna escuchó como bajaban las escaleras.

-¡Lna! ¡Llegaste! Preciosa, te extrañe-dijo Ginny y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Yo también pensé mucho en ti… Dime ya para que me llamaste.

-¡No seas impaciente! Espera a que llegue Harry.

Tiempo después Harry llegó con un Tequila, un vino tinto y un té frío. Los repartió y se sentó entre Luna y Ginny.

Hablaron durante un rato y Ginny, quien hablaba más que todos, no notaba que Harry tuvo que llenarle nuevamente la copa a Luna.

-Gin, no quisiera perderme lo que paso con George, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Luna.

-Sí…Lo lamento. Bueno la sorpresa es que… Prepárense… ¿Listos?-Harry y Luna intercambiaron miradas dubitativas. Talvez y sería mejor no saber la noticia…- ¡¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!

Harry y Luna escupieron la bebida. Y Ginny sonrió, pensando que era de alegría.

-¿Em-embarazada?-repitió Luna, limpiándose la boca. Harry volvió la mirada a Ginny y la fue a abrazar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Ginny a Luna, luego de que Harry la felicitara.

-Esto es… Una gran sorpresa… ¡No tengo palabras! Me alegro mucho… Por los dos.

Abrazó a su mejor amiga y le besó en la frente.

-Es una gran noticia. Pero ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Luna?-preguntó Ginny, tumando un poco del té frío.

-Tengo un compromiso-dijo Luna, pensando en los planes de la Señora Weasley en enseñarle a cocinar.

-¿Tienes una cita?-exclamó feliz Ginny.

-Yo no eh … Ya me tengo que ir.

-Te voy a abrir-dijo Harry.

Ambos salieron, pero cuando Luna puso una mano en el portoncillo, Harry no la dejo salir.

-¿Tienes una cita? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conosco?

-No te incumbe…

-Pero tú y yo…

-¡¡Vas a tener un hijo!!-chilló Luna, tratando de abrir el portoncillo, pero Harry no la dejaba.

-¡Yo no lo sabía!

-Pero ambos sabíamos… Ambos SABEMOS que lo de nosotros no es nada, ¡No es nada comparado con lo tuyo y Ginny! Harry, por Merlín, estás casado y pronto tendrás un hijo… Si yo voy a tener una cita no debería preocuparte… Hasta Luego-añadió ya cuando pudo abrir el portoncillo.

-Luna, yo quiero decir que…

-Ya es suficiente, Harry Potter, quedó todo claro…

-Si te pasa algo a mi me importa….

-Sólo voy donde la Señora Weasley…

Luna cruzó por delante de su auto. Había una nota en el parabrisas, lo tomó y entró al auto. Miró a un lado: Harry subía las pequeñas escaleras de su casa.

-…Idiota…-murmuró Luna. Encendió el auto y sintonizo su emisora favorita. Miró la nota en su mano y sintió como el aire se le iba..

"835-27-40… Llámame, Luna

atte. --- Draco Malfoy"


	3. Chapter 3

** _Hola todos! Volvi! Sé que dije que lo mas probable es que subiera los capitulos hasta semana santa,pero... Este lunes me dan temas de examenes y lo mas probable es que tenga que estudiar DE MAS, y no creo poder subir_**

**_Me prometi a mi misma que seria buena estudiante este año xD jeje QUIEN QUIERE APOSTAR xD jeje Mejor no, luego pierdo yo xD_**

**_LEAAAAAN!!! _**

* * *

**Cap3**

Había abierto la ventana hace rato y ahrora se arrepentía totalmente, pues las hojas entraban en todo momento.

El otoño había comenzado. Era su epoca favorita, pero no le agradaba limpiar su departamento.

Se levantó del sofá y se encamino hacia su cocina, cerró la ventana y se acercó al refrigerador y vio una nota..

"**835-27-40……Llamame, Luna**

**Atte-- Draco Malfoy"**

Miró con tentación el telefono. Pero decidida a no hacer caso, salió de la cocina, tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas. Y no quería ilusionarse pensando que Draco Malfoy la quería ver. Y es que él siempre había sido su amor imposible, su amor platonico, su sueño frustrado. Además, ya tenía suficiente con Ginny y Harry.

Al parecer Ginny estaba decidida a hacer de Luna alguien más de la familia. Pues ahora también quería que la rubia fuese la madrina del próximo Potter.

Hace una semana que Ginny les había comentado a Luna y Harry de su embarazo. Y hace dos días, Harry y Luna se habían visto en un pub, y ambos habían decidido dejar de verse como amantes.

Sin embargo, Luna no podía evitar sentirse sola. Harry había sido su primer romance…

Pero debía de ser fuerte en esa decisión. No podía seguir siendo la amante de un hombre casado y que pronto sería padre. No. Decididamente Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood serían amigos y sólo eso, desde ahora en adelante.

Afuera de su departamento hacia mucho viento. Se colocó mejor la bufanda y cerró un poco más su abrigo.

Camino hasta un parque cercano. Había muchos niños jugando. Miró hacia un lado, había un payaso con muchos globos. Sintió algo en su pie, un frisbee verde (na: no se como se pone en realidad!), lo tomó y al levantarse un niño pequeño le pedía con señas que se lo devolviera. Tiró el frisbee y el niño saltó y lo agarró.El pequeño le agradeció con un movimiento de mano. Luna sonrió. Fue hacia un banquillo cercano y se sentó allí y se dedicó a observar al niño.

De pronto siente como le tocan el hombro, se vuelve y ve al payaso ofreciendole dos globos…

-No, lo siento, no tengo dinero…

-Cortesía-dijo el payaso sonriendo, Luna tomó los dos globos. Uno era verde y el otro azul.

-Gracias-respondió Luna, el payaso se marchó con un paso singular.

Luna se quedo observando al payaso, pero luego volteo la mirada a los globos. Parecían decir algo. Tomó el azul entre sus manos y este tenía escrito en pilot negro, y con letra elegante.

"Nunca me llamaste"

Luna sonrió. Miró a ambos lados y no vio nada. Tomó el verte y este decía, con la misma letra…

"Te veo y no lo creo… Tienes los ojos tan azules como el paraíso… como el cielo"

Luna sonrió, se levantó de allí, y se dirigió al mirador.

En el mirador había una mesita, y en la mesita un hombre rubio. Luna, emocionada, le tocó el hombro y cuando el rubio se volteó se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos verdes y una gran barba rubia.

-¿Si?-preguntó el hombre.

-No, perdón, me confundí…

El hombre gruño y se marchó. Luna se sentó y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

-¿¡QUE!?

"Son tus ojos los que me han cautivado. Son tus ojos los que no me ven. Es tu boca la que no me responde… Pero¿por qué no me has llamado?

Abre tus ojos y mira¡estás en un mirador! Busca y encontrarás lo que deseas"

Luna se levantó y se acercó más a la rejilla. Desde allí se podía ver todo el parque. Buscó con la mirada una cabellera rubia. Pero no lo encontró.

-"Busca y encontrarás lo que deseas"-imió Luna con voz aguda-…Pues yo no te veo…

-Disculpe, señorita, pero¿Qué busca?-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Miré, se me perdió un… Ando buscando a un hombre rubio, ojos celestes, alto…

-Podría ser yo de no ser que tengo los ojos grises…

Luna se volvió tan rápido que temío haberse roto el cuello, inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior. Delante suyo estaba su sueño frustrado, es decir, Draco Malfo.

-Ten-dijo él y le entregó una nota.

Luna la miró.

"Finalmente me ves… ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

-no… No te llame por que pensé que era una broma-admitió Luna.

-Así que eso era. Tienes que saber que no suelo hacer ese tipo de bromas…

-Ehm… ¡Que linda vista!-dijo Luna, no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

-Hermosa diría yo-opinó Draco y Luna se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando a ella. No pudo evitar ponerse roja.

-¿Quieres…?

-¿Luna¿Qué haces aquí¿Quién es él?

Draco y Luna se voltearon y vieron a Harry con Ginny. Harry miraba a Luna, pidiéndole una explicación, y Ginny sonreía coqueta.

-Él es…-empezó Luna.

Pero Harry solo necesito que Draco sonriera para decir, mejor dicho, gritar:

-¿¡MALFOY!?

-Gusto en verte…

-¿Están en una cita?

-No, pero¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?-preguntó Draco mirando a Luna a los ojos.

Luna se sintió derretir por esa mirada y casi gritó:

-¡Me encantaría!

-Ahora, Ginevra, mañana será la cita. Nos vemos mañana, Lunita-dijo Draco. Tomó la mano derecha de Luna y la besó. Levantó la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Luna.

La rubia observó a Draco irse. Se sintió flotar en una nube.

-Así que están saliendo¿eh¿Él era tu cita la otra vez?-preguntó Ginny y Luna sintió como si estallaran su nube y ella cayera lentamente…

-¿Qué?...Ah, no… Apenas y hoy hablé con él…

-Dijiste que habías ido donde la Señora Weasley-le reprochó Harry.

-Y es verdad. Fui donde tu suegra-dijo Luna haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.-Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a comprar ropa-respondió Luna. Y, despidiendose con la otra mano, salio de allí, mirando sus globos.

Al pasar junto al payaso, este le dio otro globo.

"Busca y encontraras lo que deseas.

Que yo tambien lo hare.

Busca en mi camino.

Que yo buscare en el tuyo"

¿sera¿Sera que Draco Malfoy si la queria?

Entro en su departamento, tomo el bolso y volvio a salir.

Subió a su auto, y sintonizó su emisora favorita.

En poco tiempo se encontró en medio de una presa. Y, aunque avanzaba cada cinco minutos, Luna no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su boca.

-x-x-x-x-x-Tiempo después…

-Pero¿Qué tal si es mujer?-preguntó Ginny mientras se servía un Whisky a Harry.

-Pues…

-¡Lily! Ay, si, Harry, es perfecto…

Harry sonrió. Sería como un homenaje para su madre, que en paz descanse.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que sí, cariño… Tu siempre tienes buenas ideas-dijo Harry y besó a Ginny, hasta quedarse con la cabesa en sus regazos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron felices.

…

Luna los observaba desde las escaleras.

Muchas cosas habían pasado…

Había pasado un mes. Draco y ella habían tenido cuatro citas. Pero en la cuarta cita, mientras ellos estaban en una bella cena romántica, el edificio donde vivía Luna se incendió; y cuando ellos volvieron no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Sin más, Luna se fue a la casa de los Potter a vivir mientras conseguía un lugar para quedarse.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado un mes. Y en vez de ser una experiencia linda y divertida, era cada vez más insoportable. Ginny y Harry se ponían muy cariñoso en frente de Luna y esta no podía evitarlo. Además, hace dos semanas Ginny tuvo que ingresar a San Mungo pues no se estaba alimentando muy bien, y esa noche, Luna durmió en la habitación principal…

Además de eso, Draco le mandaba un adorno de flores cada tres días. Eran tantos que el jardín trasero de Ginny parecía estar en primavera. A Harry le molesto más que cualquier cosa. A Ginny le encantó: por que sus vecinos miraban las flores con envidia.

Pero a ningun Potter le agradaba la idea de que Luna saliera con Draco. Ginny pensaba que él era un idiota, por otro lado, era un idiota que quería a Luna. Y Harry… Harry solo no podía creer que le quitaran "algo" que siempre fue suyo. Aunque, claro, no lo decía.

Luna bajo el resto de las escaleras, procuprando que sus tacones resonara. Ginny y Harry voltearon…

-Guau-dijeron "los Potters"

Luna vestía unos shorts a cuadros beige, una blusa café con un escote adelnate, unos zapatos negros con tacón. El pelo lacio, recogido en una cola y unos lentes blancos. (los lentes se los acababa de colocar para que no vieran la mirada de tristeza que mantenía)

-Qué linda te ves, Luna-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además, en un tono que de seguro había olvidado a su esposa.

-¿¡Y todo eso es para Draco!?-preguntó Ginny y eso fue suficiente para que Harry agarrara un color rojo ira y mirara a Luna, esperando la respuesta.

-Pues sí, hoy iremos a un campo que él tiene cerca de la playa. ¡Iremos en un avión privado!-dijo Luna sonriente.

-¡Que suerte!-dijo Ginny y miró de reojo a Harry- ¿Te vas ya…?

-Si, ya debe de estar…

¡Ding,Dong!

-…llegando-sonrió Luna-Chao. Que la pasen bien…

-Tu igual-dijo Harry. Y Luna se volvió solo para deleitarse con la mirada de odio de Harry.

Fue a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Draco, con una sencilla flor y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Te ves preciosa.

Luna sonrió. Esa era la quinta cita y él se estaba comportando como un caballero. Aun no se habían besado. Pero Luna no lo lamentaba. Eso le daba un poco más de privacidad al asunto.

Draco le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció la mano.

-x-x-x

Mientras iban en el avión, Draco no trató de besarla. La trataba con mucha delicadeza. Cualquiera hubiera plantado un beso luego de la segunda cita. Y fue Luna quien le tomó de la mano (aunque quien sabe si fue por el miedo)

Finalmente llegaron a un campo soleado, muy verde, con distintos tipos de flores. Bajaron, Luna tenía una expresión de sorpresa y alivio que la hacia lucir como en el colegio.

Luego de que Draco cerrara la puerta, el avión despegó y se marchó.

-Él vendrá a eso de las siete-informó Draco.

Luna no dejo de sentirse maravillada. Ni cuando tuvo que quitarse los zapatos, ni cuando pidió a Draco que le llevará a caballito, ni cuando Draco le decía lo hermosa que se veía.

A eso de las cuatro de y media, Draco puso una manta en el suelo, se sentó y pidió a Luna que hiciera lo mismo. Ella se sentó entre las piernas del rubio.

Ahí tenían una vista increíble. Podían ver la playa, sentir el aroma del mar, escuchar el golpeteo de las olas, y luego de un tiempo, veían como el sol se hacia uno con el mar.

Era lo más hermoso que veía. Todo parecía un cuento.

Draco la abrazó y ella se sintió flotar. Él respiró cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-Sabes que te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, te quiero muchísimo-susurró Luna, insegura de que le hubiese escuchado.

Malfoy le dio una rosa roja. Luna la olío, pero antes de que pudiera agradecer, sintió un beso en la mejilla.

El sol casi ni se veía.

…Otro beso en la mejilla…

…Ya se iba ocultando.

…Un beso en la comisura de los labios…

La oscuridad los iba envolviendo en una tímida privacidad.

Luna tiró la rosa, se volvió un poco, tomó la cara de Draco entre sus manos y le beso.

Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

…Amor…

Algo que nunca había sentido con Harry. ¡¡Maldito Potter¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él mientras besaba a Draco Malfoy, su sueño hecho realidad?

Sintió la lengua de Draco pujar en sus labios. Y sin más, la dejo entrar, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el cabello del chico.

Estuvieron besándose durante un rato, hasta que se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse.

Draco la miró sonriente, le beso en la frente. Se levantaron de ahí, Luna tomo la manta y la guardo y se subió a caballito en Draco.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-le susurraba Luna al oído.

A eso de las seis, Draco la tiró al césped y comenzó a besarla. Luna sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, era una experiencia nueva para ella.

-Hey¿por qué nunca me habías besado y ahora de la nada es lo único que haces?

-Lunita… Por que temía esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Temía que si empezaba no podría detenerme

-Y yo espero que así sea-dijo Luna y le dio un tierno beso.

-JeJe… Sabía que besaba bien, pero no pensé que fuese para tanto…

-Pues yo podría detenerme…

-….Y matarme en el intento-dijo Draco, sorprendiendo a Luna, quien le dio un beso en la nariz.

-No sabía que yo besaba taaaaan bien-dijo Luna en el mismo tono que Draco había utilizado, haciendolo reir- ¿Sabes? No quiero que esto termine y tener que volver con los Potter…

-¿Y si te vas a mi casa?

-¿¡QUE!?

-Yo sé que es muy apresurado, pero supongo, que será mejor que…

-¡Ay, sí!-gritó Luna y de pronto se encontró encima de Draco, besandolo.

-A mi me encanta el solo pensarlo…

Luego de que el avión llegara, amvos subieran, fue Draco quien le tomó la mano.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tocaron a la puerta y Harry fue a abrir de inmediato.

-¡Luna¡Por fin llegas!

-No hagas nada de nada-susurró Luna, fingiendo que lo saludaba.

-…Pero Ginny está en la cocina…

-Y Draco está en el auto… ¡¡Ginny, ven, por favor!!

Ginny llegó de inmediato, con un delantal y un guante de cocina.

-¡Luna¿Cómo te fue?

-Ehm… Muy bien. Iré arriba a alistar mis cosas…

-¿TUS COSAS?-dijo Harry sin entender.

-¡Oh, Luna¿Tan pronto?

-Bueno, nosotros no lo vemos tan pronto…

-¿NOSOTROS¿TUS COSAS¿TAN PRONTO¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué…¿

-Está bien, supongo-susurró Ginny.

-Ven, Harry, ayudame con las maletas-dijo Luna.

Harry y Luna subieron a la habitación de la rubia, y el ojiverde cerró la puerta de inmediato. Luna ni se inmutó, simplemente abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa.

-¿Qué signifi…?

-Harry, me voy a vivir con Malfoy…

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry y se acercó a Luna- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-No quiero ser una carga para ustedes y…

-Sabes que no lo eres…

-…Y lo quiero…

-…Hace menos de un mes…

-No me voy a casar con él, Potter-dijo Luna, comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿¡POTTER¡Claro que no te vas a casar con él, Lovegood!

-Si lo hiciera no te incumbe…

-Claro que sí…

-¡¡TU ESTÁS CASADO!! Tengo el mismo derecho que tu de…

-No

-Claro que si

-Pero…-comenzó Harry y bajo la cabeza.

-Nosotros solo sentimos deseo y pasión ¡No es amor de verdad?

-¿Y si es amor lo que sientes por Malfoy?

-Pasame esa maleta… No sé si es amor, pero estoy segura de que nunca lo he sentido.

Harry no le dirigió la plabra, hasta que Luna hubo terminado de hacer la maleta, la hubo cerrado y lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-¿Tu querás sentir amor conmigo?

-No… No lo sé-Luna tomó la mano de Harry y lo hizo sentarse en la cama-Todo paso tan rápido…

-Lo sé…

-Y de pronto tenias novia y…

-…Y me casé…

-..Sí..

--…Y ahora resulta que voy a tener un hijo ¡Ni si quiera sé como paso!

-Te dejaste llevar por el amor¿o no?

-Siempre quisé tener un hijo-dijo Harry evadiendo la pregunta de Luna.

-Y ahora lo vas a tener…

-sí, pero…

-Mira, creo que es mi turno de ver un camino en mi vida, creo que ser solo tu… tu amante no es suficiente…

-Lastima que…

-No digas nada-pidió Luna. Abrazó a Harry y respiró su aroma.-No es necesario… El destino ya estaba escrito y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Me vendrás a ver?-preguntó Harry mirandola a los ojos.

-Claro que te veré, talvez no sea tan seguido… Pero te juro que nos veremos.

Luna le dio un beso en la frente, en la nariz, y Harry quito la distancia entre sus labios.

-¡¡LUNA, DRACO ESTÁ IMPACIENTE!!-gritó Ginny desde el piso inferior.

-Bueno, Harry, Hasta luego y…

-Sí, sí, "limpiate los labios", lo sé-dijo Harry al ver la expresión de Luna-Nos vemos…

Luna bajo y Harry le llevaba la maleta. En el primer piso estaban Draco y Ginny, cada uno mirando a su respectiva pareja.

-Malfoy-murmuró Harry y le dio la maleta-Sé caballeroso.

-Potter, tanto tiempo. Claro, la cuidaré como lo mas valioso en mi vida…

-No dudo que lo sea

Luna se despidió con un abrazo, Ginny comenzó a llorar, y mientras abrazaba a Harry le murmuró 'la clave'

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y que me dejen review que es una forma de saber que me han perdonado:P Y bueno... LES ASEGURO, que el siguiente capítulo es super aburrido y corto xD jejeje pero el que le sigue ES EL MEJOR DE TODOS! LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOO jejeje _

_BYE! _

-…Nos vemos…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos... de nuevo! Sencillamente se que he durado demasiado... pero lo lamento, tengo problemas conmigo misma... Me he dado cuenta de ciertas verdades y me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar 3 cosas que me gustaran de mi misma (si, lo se, problemas de autoestima) y un psicologo no me ayudo en nada... Dado q USH! son detestables... Siempre creen saber todo... y lo peor es que cualquier cosa que yo haga ES UNA ETAPA DE LA VIDA... apestan!

Lo unico que pudo "salvarme" fueron mis perritos...lo se, es patetico... pero siento que no puedo contarle a nadie lo que me pasa... y bueno... no es problema y ni algo que deban saber... asi q sencillamente se que se enamoraran de ese capitulo jeje por lo menos yo lo hice... me encanto como quedo y no lo editaria por nada del mundo!

DEJEN REVIEW!!

**Capitulo 4: ¿Verdades?**

Hace mucho tiempo que andaba por las frías calles. La nieve le molestaba al andar y el frío aire le estaba poniendo la nariz roja. Y los lentes presionaban su piel.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió andando. Ni si quiera sabía en que calle estaba. Lo único que sabía era que su esposa le estaba esperando, o mejor dicho, esperando que le llevara su pie de limón. Y sin embargo, no era lo que le importaba. En su mente era otra persona la que… ¿Ese carro le estaba siguiendo? Apresuro el paso y se dio cuenta de que el auto aumento la velocidad. Ya cuando entró en pánico comenzó a correr, pero el auto le cerro el paso. Sentí un terrible cosquilleo en mi nuca cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba la varita.

De pronto la ventanilla del auto comenzó a bajar. Sonreí estupidamente al ver a esa rubia que tanto apreciaba. Ella me miró inteligentemente, como si supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¿Subes o te hago un Imperio?-me dijo Luna, sonriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré al auto, era muy moderno- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?

-Se supone que ando buscando un Pie de Limón…

-MmMm… ¿Caminando? ¿Por qué simplemente no te apareciste en la pastelería de la Señora Weasley, tu suegra?

-Caminar es bueno-dije, sabiendo que eso se escuchó estupido y que era obvio que yo no tenía argumentos.-Y… mmmm…. ¿Qué haces _tu_ por aquí?

-Pues vengo de mis clases de Tenis, y como estoy tan cansada, decidí llegar hoy temprano a mi casa… ¿Quieres que te aparezca un pie?

- Uy, si, gracias…

Durante todo el camino, Harry miraba la hora y luego a Luna, quien solo miraba hacia delante, parecía estar pensando algo muy importante.

Finalmente Luna estacionó frente a la casa de los Potter y volvió a ver a Harry.

-Yo… ehm… necesito decirte algo antes de que te vayas…

-…Dime…

-ehm… Primero que todo… El pie no es de limón, es de manzana…

- Ah bueno, si es eso, tranquila-dijo Harry con una risa.

- No es solo eso…

-Ah bueno… Entonces dime qué es…

Harry miró preocupado a Luna. Sin embargo, ella aun no podía articular ninguna palabra, dado que lo que tenía que decir era realmente difícil de hacer.

- ¿Luna? Me estás asustando…

- Lo que quiero decirte es que… Te quiero muchísimo y que siempre serás parte importante en mi vida…-Harry no sonrió, sabía perfectamente que luego de ese "Te quiero" vendría la mala parte- Pero a Draco le ofrecieron un gran trabajo en Australia… Y yo voy con él… Iremos a vivir allá…

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y cuando diablos te vas?

- pasado mañana…-murmuró Luna.

Harry simplemente abrió la boca. Supo inmediatamente en cuanto Luna murmuró "maña…" que las lágrimas estaban muriendo por salir, pero no las dejaría, le demostraría a Luna que era fuerte.

Sin embargo, Luna había bajado la cabeza y estaba llorando.

-… Supongo que será necesario para hacer lo que siempre has querido-Luna lo miró sin comprender-…Alejarte de mi…

-Yo no quiero eso… Simplemente me tengo que olvidar de que somos amantes… Debo vivir mi vida, al igual que tu lo hiciste… También tengo derecho…

- Lo sé, pero… ¿Australia?

- Lo lamento…

Harry salió del auto y rápidamente entró en su casa. Luna quedó destrozada en su auto, lo encendió y se limpió las lágrimas antes de entrar por la puerta de su mansión.

**Al día siguiente**…

Ginny estaba en la cocina, tratando de preparar el desayuno para ella y Harry. Pero por alguna extraña razón, lo único que había era huevos, leche y harina, y no sabía que hacer… Además, extrañamente, el olor de los huevos y la leche le estaban dando nauseas…

¡Plín!

Finalmente se le prendió el bombillo a Ginny, ya sabía que hacer…

Simplemente llamó a Pizza Hut© y pidió una pizza grande de jamón y hongos. Pero cuando terminó la llamada, pensó que había sido estupido hacer eso, es decir, ¿Pizza para desayunar? ¿Qué tal si Harry quería algo más?

Así que simplemente llamó a McDonal's © y pidió lo primero que se le ocurría…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Punto de vista de Harry**

El sol dio de lleno en mi cara, y por más que me volteara, siempre me daría en la cara. Era sencillamente insoportable.

Me metía a la ducha, olvidando por completo que debía arreglarla, por lo tanto, el agua fría dio de lleno en mi cuerpo a las 6:45AM. Sí. Lo sé. Fue horrible.

Niños, no lo intenten en casa. NUNCA.

Luego de una, muy, refrescante ducha, me vestí decentemente para ser un domingo. Pero mientras lo hacia, escuché la puerta abrirse y un olor extraño llegó a mi nariz. Un olor extraño para ser domingo en la mañana.

Y, mientras salía de mi habitación, la puerta volvió a abrirse y otro olor extraño me llego. Y, como ya dije, un olor extraño para ser domingo por la mañana.

Llegué abajo, y el salón se veía muy común, muy normal. Caminé hacia la cocina, y cuando empuje la puerta, no pude creer lo que veía.

Allí estaba Ginny, entre Pizzas, hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos.

- ¿Qué es esto?-le pregunté, y no pude evitar seguir con mis ojos bien abiertos.

- ehm… ¿El desayuno?

-¿Pizza y hamburguesas como desayuno?

- No olvides las papas. Las papas son importantes. Mira, yo te explico, todo comenzó cuando me di cuenta de que la leche y los huevos me molestan muchísimo… Así que no sabía que hacer de desayuno, dado que es lo único que hay… Y fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió llamar por pizza… Pero luego pensé que vos no querías pizza…

- Es cierto, ¿Quién quiere pizza para desayunar?-dije, en un tono de reclamo que no creo que mi esposa haya descifrado.

- Exacto, así que llame por hamburguesas…

No puedo negarlo, mi esposa se ve demasiado contenta con la idea de que arreglo la situación. Y yo amo verla feliz. Me incliné un poco y bese sus labios. En este momento estaba feliz.

Finalmente desayunamos un poco de todo, menos gaseosa, no dejaría que el desayuno nos dejara enfermos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Punto de vista de Luna**

El sol dio de lleno en mi cara, y por más que me volteara, siempre me daría en la cara. Era sencillamente insoportable.

Me metí en la ducha, e inmediatamente recibí la gloriosa bienvenida del agua tibia. Sí. Lo sé. Fue encantador.

Recomiendo a todos hacerlo, a cualquier hora. Pero, ahora, a las 6:45 AM, es una excelente hora.

Luego de una rica ducha, me vestí normalmente. Y mientras lo hacia, escuché ruidos de sartenes y cochinos. Eso me molesto.

Y, mientras salía de mi habitación, escuché un plato quebrarse. Dios. Cuánto me molestaba eso.

Llegué rápido a la cocina y estaba todo muy impecable. Era obvio que Draco seguía usando la varita.

- Te hice pancakes- dijo Draco señalando algo negro que estaba sobre la mesa.

-ehm… No te ofendas, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que eso se puede comer?

-… Mejor no nos arriesgamos-sonrió él e hizo desaparecer todo. Me miró, esperando.

Alcé mi varita, e inmediatamente sobre la mesa aparecieron dos jugos de naranja, tortas de huevo con salchicha y unas tortillas.

-Listo-le dije. El me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le sonreí, encantada.

Y es que no puedo negarlo, mi pareja se ve demasiado contenta con la idea de que siempre estaré ahí. Y yo amo verlo feliz. Me incliné un poco y bese sus labios. En este momento estaba feliz.

Finalmente tuvimos un desayuno tranquilo, mientras hablábamos del viaje.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Punto de vista de Draco**

Ay, dios, no puedo negarlo. Estoy realmente enamorado de esta chica. Luna se ha ganado todo mi cariño. Todo mi amor.

Al principio se suponía debía ser solo una chica más, claro que por que yo le había visto buen cuerpo, y por que tenía una apuesta pendiente (en ese tiempo) con un "amigo" mío, sobre tener relaciones con una chica. Sin embargo, cuando fui conociendo a Luna poco a poco, me di cuenta de que ella nunca caería en mis redes. Además, todo lo que ella hacia me parecía tan perfecto, cualquier cosa que ella me dijera era verdad. Sí. Lo sé. Es estupido el hecho de que Draco Malfoy hablé así de una mujer.

Pero, era mi mujer.

La miró, como por millonésima vez. Y no puedo evitarlo.

Estoy enamorado de Luna Lovegood. De la forma en que me esta mirando, quizás preguntándose qué hace este estupido mirándola. De la forma en que toma jugo de naranja. De la forma en que está comiendo.

Creo que Luna Lovegood pasó de una desconocida a una cita, de una cita a un capricho, y de un capricho al amor de mi vida.

Creo desesperadamente que si alguien se atreviera a quitármela, moriría inmediatamente. Mi vida dejaría de tener sentido en ese momento. Nada de lo que haría tendría razón de ser.

- ¿Pasa algo?-me pregunta, mirándome, preocupada.

- No, no realmente. Pensaba en todas las cosas que haremos cuando lleguemos a Australia-le dije, con una sonrisa que realmente no pude esconder.

Luna sencillamente sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Yo sé que algo me esconde, que sencillamente siempre me ha ocultado algo. Pero no quiero preguntar por temor a alejarla de mí. Sé perfectamente que es ese tipo de cosas que te llevarás a la tumba. Son cosas de la vida. Son cosas de Luna. Son cosas de _mi_ Luna.

Claro que quisiera saber que me esconde en su cabecita. Claro que desearía saber que es eso que esconde día tras día. Pero no puedo. Y debo resignarme a mirarla, sentirla, abrazarla, y quererla a como la quiero, aun cuando a veces no me siento correspondido

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Punto de vista de Ginny**

Ay, dios, no puedo negarlo. Estoy realmente enamorada de _ mi _chico. Harry siempre ha sido mi héroe. Es mi vida.

Al principio se suponía ser solo un juego de niños. Pero desde que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no he dejado de pensar un solo día en él. Pero yo sé que esto no es un juego. Voy a tener un bebé. Vamos a tener un niño. Y yo sé que eso lo hará quedarse junto a mí, por siempre.

Por que yo sé que _Harry Potter_ nunca le haría a un niño lo que él tuvo que vivir. Y sé que es estupido el hecho de que yo, Ginevra Weasley este pensando en las cosas que el grandioso Harry Potter hará o no. Pero _yo_ a él lo amo.

Pero aun, con el tiempo que llevamos juntos, yo no puedo afirmar que él me quiera.

Sé perfectamente que su manera de demostrarme el amor siempre ha sido muy distinta al resto. Mi mamá dice que es por la forma en que a _él_ lo criaron. Supongo que tendrá razón.

Pero yo sigo sin entender por que hay veces en donde hay _algo_ que le quita el sueño, y no soy yo. No entiendo cuando mira por la ventana y sonreí para sus recuerdos. No entiendo por que me puso esa cara de confundido cuando desayunamos pizza.

No entiendo por qué está mirando su teléfono celular, como esperando que un ángel le de una señal de vida. Y yo sé perfectamente que no soy ese ángel.

Abro la puerta y él intenta disimularlo. Pobre chico que no puede mentir. Me siento a su lado y lo miró con dulzura.

¿Qué ha hecho él para que yo lo ame con esta fuerza?

Y sencillamente, la respuesta, es **nada**. Harry Potter no necesita hacer nada para que yo lo ame con esta necesidad de verlo todos los días para saber que sigue ahí para mí.

-¿Pasa algo?-me pregunta Harry, mirándome, preocupado.

-No, no realmente. Pensaba en todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos-le dije, con una sonrisa que realmente no pude esconder.

Harry sencillamente sonrió y miró por la ventana.

Yo sé que me esconde algo, que sencillamente siempre me ha ocultado algo. Pero supongo que no me corresponde, dado que no me ha dicho nada. Sé perfectamente que es ese tipo de cosas que te llevarás a la tumba. Son cosas de la vida. Son cosas de Harry. De _mi_ Harry Potter… Y alguien más.

Por qué aunque el ojiverde no lo sospeche, yo sé que hay alguien más. Y es _ese_ el porque Harry desearía que yo fuera otra persona.

Pero aun no sé ni tengo la menor idea de quien es ese _algo._

Y es por eso que debo resignarme a mirarlo, sentirlo, abrazarlo, y quererlo como lo quiero, aun cuando a veces no me siento correspondido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Esa misma tarde…**

Luna entró en la casa de los Potter. Ginny la había mandado a llamar. Según la pelirroja era algo sumamente importante. La rubia se sentó en el sofá.

En ese momento, Harry subió las escaleras, sin si quiera voltear a verla. Estaba dolido por la noticia de la noche anterior. Comenzaba a pensar que sentía algo por la chica que siempre había tenido al lado. Algo más que simple pasión o amistad._**Amor.**_

Luego de unos minutos, Ginny llegó con té y unas galletitas. Era obvio que Ginny siempre había querido la familia perfecta. La vida perfecta. Y nadie entendía el por qué de su perfeccionismo.

-Bueno, aparte de que esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver en dos años (mínimo), tengo que decirte algo-dijo Ginny y le sirvió a la rubia un poco de té.

-Adelante-dijo Luna, colocando un rubio mechón detrás de su oreja. Percibiendo claramente que Harry estaba allá arriba, escuchando la conversación.

-Bueno, esto será rápido, lo prometo… El caso es que hace poco siento que Harry no es el mismo de siempre, hay algo en su mente que le quita el tiempo de estar pensando en nuestro hijo y de mí…

-¿Tendría él que pensar todo el tiempo en ustedes dos?

-Claro que sí, Luna… Es lo que las familias hacen…- "_solo las perfectas familias harían eso, Ginny" pensó Luna_- Es lo que un esposo apunto de ser padre podría hacer…Lo que debe hacer.

-Oh bueno, si tú lo dices… Tu eres la esposa… ¿Cuál es el punto?

-El punto, mi querida amiga Luna, es que sé que Harry tiene una amante…

Harry, en el segundo piso, abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo. Era algo increíble.

Y Luna, estando frente a frente con Ginny, no pudo hacer más que evitar la reacción de gritar "¡¿LO SABES?!"

-¡¡Y SE PERFECTAMENTE QUIÉN ES!!-gritó Ginny, mirando a los ojos a su… A Luna.

Y por más lejos que estuviera Luna, a partir de mañana, de su amiga, nunca olvidaría la forma en que la pelirroja la miraba directamente a los ojos…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5

_-¡¡Y SE PERFECTAMENTE QUIÉN ES!!-gritó Ginny, mirando a los ojos a su… A Luna._

_Y por más lejos que estuviera Luna, a partir de mañana, de su amiga, nunca olvidaría la forma en que la pelirroja la miraba directamente a los ojos…_

Luna se quedo en shock durantes unos minutos. Ginny seguía mirandola con esos ojos de odio…

- ¿No piensas decir nada?-preguntó Ginny, luego de unos diez minutos de un incomodo silencio.

Lo que ginny no sabia es que Harry tenía la misma expresión de Luna, escaleras arriba, y tampoco se movía. Pero, es decir, _¿Ginny realmente sabía que Luna…y él?_

-Ehm… ¿Estás segura? Es decir, ¿COMPLETAMENTE SEGURA?

- Claro que sí… Y me extraña que tu que…

- Pero yo lo puedo explicar…

- Ah, si? Dime, entonces…

Harry tragó saliva y Luna sintió como sus manos sudaban y no podía evitar morder un poco su labio inferior. Tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar Ginny cuando le dijera que antes solo había sido un juego pero que ahora era más que eso… Era amor.

-Pues… yo… él… ehm… ¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Hey, no, espera… ¿Tu lo sabías?-preguntó Ginny.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Luna, totalmente confundida.

- ¿Tu sabías que Harry tenía una amante?

-No… si… Es decir, ¿Qué es lo que tu sabes?-preguntó Luna, secándose el sudor de las manos en su jeans.

- Pues bueno… Sé que Harry se ha estado viendo con Parvati Patil… ¿Te acuerdas? Su compañera en el Hogwarts… Trabaja en un café en el centro de la ciudad… Mira esto…

Ginny sacó debajo del sofá unas fotos de Harry dándole un beso a Parvati en la mejilla. A Luna le pareció un saludo normal, entre amigos; pero por otra parte sabía que allí Harry y ella se iban a reunir de vez en cuando…

Escaleras arriba, Harry al escuchar el nombre de Parvati Patil casi le da un ataque de risa: del alivio que sintió. Sin embargo, deseaba saber que le estaba enseñando Ginny a Luna, pero no quería hacer un movimiento que lo delatara.

-Ehm… ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no…cierto?-dijo Ginny de pronto, su barriga le hizo sentarse de pronto, era ya mucho peso para ella.

-¿Qué? No… no… nada que ver… Simplemente es que… Bueno… HARRY ME DIJO QUE TE TENIA UN SECRETO-dijo Luna lo suficientemente alto para que Harry escuchara.

-¿Segura? ¿Un secreto?

_-claro… mira de seguro te iba a decir que el y yo llevamos años acostandonos juntos… pero el problema no es ese… si no que estamos enamorandonos… y el ya me ha dicho que lo que siente por mi es algo mas que lo que siente por vos… pero nada más… pero no te preocupa, ¿cierto? Es decir, de todas maneras conseguiste lo que querias, ¿o no? ¡¡Quedaste embarazada para que se quedara a tu lado!! Eres una ZOR…_

-¿¡LUNA!?-gritó Ginny, sacando a la rubia de su trance.

¡¡Como le hubiera gustado decir eso!!

-Ehm… ¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué si estás segura de que es un secreto nada mas?

-El me dijo eso… PERO YO DIRIA QUE ERA UNA SORPRESA-volvió a gritar Luna.

-Baja la voz… te pude oír..

_Es lo que quiero…tonta… ¿Y la gente sigue creyendo que somos las rubias las cabezahueca?_

-Lo siento… pero a eso me refiero… yo creo que es como si te QUISIERA LLEVAR A CENAR… o algo asi…

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro… Él me lo dijo-dijo Luna, realmente pensando en otras cositas sobre Harry.

-Uy! Gracias! Confío en ti… Además de ser mi mejor amiga… Pasas tanto tiempo con Harry para ser su mejor amiga también…

-ehm… Yo no paso tanto tiempo con él…

-Ay por dios… no seas asi… Di la verdad… Pasan mas tiempo juntos q yo con él…

Luna tragó saliva y miró al suelo, sabiendo que si miraba a la pelirroja a los ojos podría cometer alguna estupidez…

-Pues bueno… No tanto así… Ustedes duermen juntos…

-¿Sabes que? No se que haria sin ti…

Luna alzó tan rápido la cabeza que sintió un leve CRACK

-¿Disculpa?

-Es en serio… Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear… Se que siempre estaras ahí… Aun en estos dos años que quedan… ¿Sabes que? Luego de que nazca James… Harry y yo iremos a visitarte…

-Eso me encantaría… Estaremos en contacto… ¿cierto?-dijo Luna.

Por un momento la rubia se sintió volver al colegio, mucho antes de que aquella noche con Harry sucediera… La relación con ginny era tan perfecta que no hayaba ningun defecto. Ambas se sentían tan a gusto juntas. No había nadie que dijera que no eran inseparables. Era algo notorio. Eran verdaderas amigas… Luna se sintió tan bien consigo misma que ni si quiera recordo su relacion con Harry…

Harry, escaleras arriba, tenía un pensamiento parecido: por el tono de voz de Luna y de Ginny por un momento creyó estar en Hogwarts otra vez… Era el mismo tono de voz con el que Luna llegaba todas las mañanas a sentarse junto a Ginny tan solo para contarle que había visto una criatura mágica (probablemente imaginaria)… ¿Será que había sido él quien había destruido esa amistad?

-Por supuesto que sí… Amigas por siempre… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Te juro que nunaca lo olvidare…

Hubo unos minutos de silencio… hasta que Luna se puso de pie…

-Me tengo que ir… No he terminado de acomodar mis cosas para el viaje… Hasta lue… ¡¡Oh!!

Ginny se levantó tan solo para abrazar a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luna estuvo apunto de llorar también… Pero se aguanto… Debía ser fuerte…

-Te extrañaré…

-Cuida a ese hijo como si fuera mío-le dijo Luna.

-Lo haré… Bye…

-...Bye…

**(…)**

Luna llego a la casa de Draco y terminó de alistar sus cosas. En la noche llegó el joven rubio y ambos se acostaron listos para descansar… les esperaba un largo viaje…

**En Australia… 5 meses después…**

Luna estaba sentada en el jardín, en una mecedora de madera. Normalmente se pasaba las tardes ahí… O si no se encontraba ayudando en la oficina a Draco.

Cada tres días recibía un mail de Harry… y cada cuatro días uno de Ginny…

Ginny se fastidiaba mucho por que no sabía usar el Internet… y Harry ya tenía mucha experiencia…

A ginny ya se le había pasado la idea de que Harry tuviera una amante… Dado que unos días después de la partida de Luna, Harry llevó a Ginny a una cena… Además, según Ginny, Harry no salía muy a menudo de la casa, es más, le ponía tanto cariño al niño… ¡¡Ya había nacido!!

Se llama James, según Ginny era igual a Harry… y Harry decía que James era igual a su abuelo: James Potter

Lo cual viene siendo lo mismo…

El pobre niño era muy hiperactivo… Y ya sabía reír locamente (según Ginny)… Pero, según Harry, era tan solo una forma de demostrar su felicidad…

Siempre le comentaban lo bien (y lo mucho) que comía James… Por cierto, a Luna le había dado por decirle "J" (Nota de la Autora: en inglés se escucha como JEY)…

Una vez, chateando con Harry, ambos pusieron la webcam y Harry aprovecho para enseñarle el estupendo hijo que tenían…

Harry se veía muy feliz de tener un hijo… Siempre había sido su sueño… Sin embargo, era como si pensara que Ginny no existía…

Dado que… Mientras Ginny le hablaba (a Luna) sobre Harry, James, Harry, cuanto la extrañaba, Harry, deberes, Harry…

Harry Potter no hacia más que decirle…

James

Te extraño demasiado

James

Quisiera que estes aquí

James

¿Volveras?

James

Tengo ganas de verte…

Y Luna realmente lo apreciaba, es decir, se sentía de la misma manera…

**En Autralia… 1 año y medio después de la partida de Luna…**

Draco y Luna se encontraban en un restaurante muy romántico celebrando sus dos años de noviazgo… de pronto que el mecero trae Champagne y la sirve… Luna bebe un poco… La rubia siente un hueco en el estómago, está recordando a Harry…

El rubio siente la mayor alegría del mundo…Es su momento…

El mesero trae una caja azul pequeña en la mano, la extiende frente a Luna y comienza a sonar una melodía suave por todo el lugar… Todos los del restaurante vuelven a ver… Y muchas mujeres murmuran un "aaawww"

Sin embargo, Luna sigue con la mirada perdida, pensando tan solo en Harry…

La música se escuchaba menos… Draco se incó en su rodilla izquierda… Fue ahí cuando Luna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…Y no pudo evitar suspirar…

_**-Luna… hemos pasado dos años llenos de amor… Y cada día me doy cuenta, al mirarte, de que eres la mujer con la que no podría vivir… Y me encantaría que oficialmente, te comprometieras a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo ­**_–Luna suspiró y miró enternecida a Draco… ¿será…?-_**¿Luna Lovegood, Quieres casarte conmigo?**_

* * *

Gracias a todos x su apoyo!! La verdad... no recibí practicamente ningun review... pero de seguro no me lo merezco... X eso agradezco al review q obtuve! Gracias x tu paciencia...!

No se si los demas lo seguiran leyendo... Pero debo terminar este FanFic a como de lugar... Espero les gust st Cap

bye!

WenLoony

pd: disculpen la tardanza, tengo problemas... muxos problemas...

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap6**_

www. you tube. com /watch?v-hyS7mXNeI

_La música se escuchaba menos… Draco se incó en su rodilla izquierda… Fue ahí cuando Luna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…Y no pudo evitar suspirar…_

_**-Luna… hemos pasado dos años llenos de amor… Y cada día me doy cuenta, al mirarte, de que eres la mujer con la que no podría vivir… Y me encantaría que oficialmente, te comprometieras a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo ­**__–Luna suspiró y miró enternecida a Draco… ¿será…?-__**¿Luna Lovegood, Quieres casarte conmigo**_

Luna miró al vacío unos segundos. Miro la sortija… Y, extrañamente, recordó a Harry… Y definitivamente debía decir q no… Pero luego la imagen de Ginny y James llegó a su mente… ¡¡No podía dejar a un hijo sin padre!!...

¿Pero que estaba diciendo?

Aun si ella dijera que no a Draco, Harry seguiría con Ginny y las cosas no cambiarían… Solo que la rubia quedaría mas sola que nunca…

Miro a Draco… Él había estado esperando eso… Ella podía decirlo por la forma en la que miraba directo a sus ojos…

- ¿Luna…cariño? ¿Me escuchas?

-¡¡Esta en shock!!-gritó alguien por el restaurante.

-mhm… ¿Me lo repites?-dijo Luna, esperanzada.

-Claro, mi vida… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-dijo Draco.. nuevamente con esa sonrisa que hacia que Luna enloqueciera… Esa sonrisa de sabelotodo… De Bad Boy… Esa sonrisa que tenía en el colegio…

- ¡¡OBVIO!!

Luna gritó eso último y se tiró, literalmente, sobre Draco y le dio un beso corto en la boca.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo Draco, abrazandola con fuerza mientras todo el restaurante decía cosas como "¡Que lindos!" o "Aaaawww". Luna sintió una punzada en la costilla y sabía que no era ningun colico.

- Eso es lo que quiero… Hacerte feliz… Mientras tu estes feliz yo estare feliz…-dijo Luna mientras Draco le colocaba el anillo.

Luego de salir del restaurante, Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pronto seremos marido y mujer…

-Ay, te amo, te amo… Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir de esta manera… No me has embrujado, ¿verdad?

-mhm No, claro que no…

-¡Hey! ¡¡Lo pensaste!! Oh Dios…

- jeje… No, no lo pense ni un segundo…

-Claro que si!-dijo Luna en tono jugueton mientras se subían al auto de Draco.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, jugando el "si y el no", hasta que Luna admitió que siendo un hechizo o no le encantaba que fuera así… Luego se quedaron en silencio… Hasta que Draco doblo a la izquierda, cuando su casa quedaba a la derecha…

- ¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó Luna, inocente.

-Sorpresa…-murmuró Draco, manteniendo la mirada en el volante…

Luego de unos diez minutos, el rubio estacionó en una zona verde, se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de Luna

-Quitate los zapatos y yo te llevaré en mi espalda-dijo Draco con ESA sonrisa. Luna no se pudo negar y así lo hizo. Pero cuando ya tuvo en la espalda de Draco le mordió levemente la oreja.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por que quise-contestó Luna suavemente.

Luego de que Draco se adentrara en la zona verde, se comenzó a divisar una pequeña casa y a lo lejos se escuchaba el mar.

-Toma las llaves que están en mi bolsillo y abre.. por favor..-murmuró Draco y así lo hizo Luna.

Apenas comenzaba a divisarse un poco de pared cuando Luna quedó sin aire de la sorpresa.

Las paredes eran beige, había velas flotando por todos lados, el suelo cubierto de rosas rojas, sofás, una cocina, otra puerta y una cama enorme.

- ¿Por qué…?-comenzó Luna cuando Draco la acostó suavemente en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no creía en el sexo antes del matrimonio?-dijo Draco.

-Sí… Pero aun no estamos casados…

-Pero yo sé que lo estaremos… ¡¡Te amo!!

Luna sonrió. En ese momento ninguno de los Potter apareció por su mente. Era su momento. Draco la hizo su mujer. Y Luna dejo marca en el rubio, una marca interior que nadie lograría quitar.

**Tres días después…**

(PUNTO DE VISTA DE GINNY)

_Oh… Por… Dios… ¡¡No era posible!!_

-¡¡Harry!!-grité de inmediato. A lo lejos pude escuchar un leve "¡Oooh!" de James. Sonreí.

Harry llegó corriendo con James en sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó preocupado, mientras me daba a James, quien miró a Harry y luego a mi y comenzó a presionar teclas del teclado.

-¡Deja eso, James! ¡¡Mira esto, Harry, miralo muy bien!!

Me quite del frente del computador, dejando libertad a Harry para que viera todo…

-¿¡QUE!?-gritó Harry y James comenzó a llorar.

-Harry, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo…ella…el estupido ese?

Era obvio que Harry estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿Harry?

-Ginny, por favor… Lleva a James arriba y haz que se calle…

En cualquier situación no lo hubiera hecho, pero Harry estaba como nunca antes lo había visto y eso me asustaba.

- 'Onde ta el bum bum' –le dije a James y el comenzó a reír. Le di una pequeña snitch… pero aun asi no pude escuchar a Harry decir nada.

(PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY)

_Era inevitable y yo lo sabía… Algun día iba a pasar… Pero…¿por qué?... Bueno, en cierto modo era lo justo… Yo le había hecho lo mismo al pedirle a Ginny que fuera mi novia… pedirle que fuera mi esposa… al tener a James…_

_Eran tres golpes en uno… Y ella se casaba ahora…_

_Justo cuando la noche anterior comentaba con Ginny sobre que pasaría si contrajeramos divorcio… A lo cual ella pregunto que que era el divorcio y tuve que explicarle tooodo… Y ahora que sabe no le agrado mucho la idea…Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que olvidara a esa rubia… ¡Ja! Nadie se cree esa… Además, no puedo creer que hace unos segundos yo le estaba diciendo a mi hijo que no quería a su mamá… ¿Era justo? ¿Sería que mi único confidente era mi hijo?_

_Justo cuando iba a apagar la computadora… lo ví… Había una posdata.._

"_pd: Gin, no digas nada todavía, pero me iré a casar allá, en Londres… Draco se quiere casar en la mas lujosa Iglesia, pero a mi no me importaría casarme en una capilla con tal de que…"_

_Yo estaba nuevamente feliz…. Totalmente feliz… ¿Será que por fin volverian a verse? ¿Solo ellos?_

**_POR FAVOR, SI LEEN ESTO.. VEAN EL VIDEO DEL LINK… ES COMO PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA DE LA HISTORIA…_**

**_ADEMÁS, ESE VIDEO NO LO HICE YO…_**

**_BYE!_**

pd: Yo se q el cap sta muy corto... pero sq s una larga historia m refiero a lo q m sta pasando... Asi, q bno... Cuanto tenga mas tiempo actualizo d inmediato


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7

www. youtube. com /watch?v-hyS7mXNeI

* * *

Luna estaba frente a la computadora, dudando si enviarle un mensaje a Harry, diciendole lo de su matrimonio. Era lógico que el ojiverde ya supiera, por su esposa, pero también la rubia debería decirle… ¿o no?

Draco llegó por detrás y tapo los ojos de su futura esposa.

- mhm… Para ya, Draco… ¿No deberías estar alistando las cosas del viaje?-preguntó Luna, tratando de quitar las manos de Draco de sus ojos.

-mhmh… Pues bueno, la próxima semana nos vamos a Londres, otra vez… Y ahí tenemos que escoger lo de la Iglesia, y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, está bien…-dijo Luna cuando finalmente pudo ver, se volteo para ver a Draco.- ¿y…?

-Sí, lo de la Luna de Miel está ya todo listo… Ahora escoge… ¿Crucero por el pacífico o playa fría?

-¡¿Para que quiero ir a una playa fría?!-dijo Luna.

-Eso es un sí para el crucero-sonrió Draco, se agachó un poco y le dio un beso a Luna.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se separaron, el rubio vio el monitor, en donde Luna iba a enviar un correo.

-mhmh… ¿A quién le escribes?-preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

-Sí, le ibas a enviar un correo a alguien…

-Oh!, eso… mhmh… No era nada-dijo Luna y cerró la página de inmediato.

-Bueno, hasta luego, cariño, aun tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

Draco se marchó y Luna solo consiguió tener un nudo en la garganta que no se fue en todo el día, aun cuando ni si quiera estaba pensando en Harry o en alguno de los Potter.

**WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony**

Draco tuvo tanto trabajo ese dia, que aun cuando había visto perfectamente "Para: Harry" en el mail, no podía pensar perfectamente sobre eso.

Ya en la noche, cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta de que Luna por fin había aceptado la idea de que se irían a Londres otra vez, pues estaba empacando y cantando lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna.

-¿Y ese ánimo?

-Ginny me dijo que iría por mí al aeropuerto…

-¡Eso es genial! Pero… yo ya había llamado a una limusina…

-Sabes perfectamente que a mi esas cosas no me gustan tanto como a ti…-Draco la miró, rogante-No, no y no. Yo me voy con Ginny. ¡¡Hace mas de un año que no la veo!!

-Pero…

-Por favor, no me hagas esto…-rogó Luna y en la mente terminó la frase "_no me pongas a escoger entre ella y tú por que tú sales perdiendo"_.

-Bueno, está bien, tienes razón…

Draco estaba exhausto, y realmente lo que quería era simplemente que Luna se fuera a dormir para poder pensar correctamente.

-mhmh… Creo que iré a la cocina a hacer la lista de invitados, por lo menos de mi lado…

-Está bien… Yo iré al baño a ducharme…

**WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony**

Mientras Luna tomaba un cuaderno y buscaba un lápiz, al mismo tiempo veía como Draco buscaba su ropa interior y su pijama. Justo cuando Draco entro en el baño, Luna se quedo quieta, y cuando escuchó la ducha abrirse, tomó la computadora portátil de debajo de la cama y se la llevo a la cocina.

Ya cuando se sintió totalmente a salvo, encendió la computadora y espero.

_Para: Harry  
De:  
_

_Asunto: PRIVADO, DOCUMENTO IMPORTANTE_

_Hola, harry! Mhmh Espero que estes muy bien. Ginny me ha estado contando como es tu relación con James. Espero que ginny no este cerca de ti cuando leas esto. Por cierto, espero que luego de que leas esto borres el mensaje, no vaya a ser que Ginny lo lea… sea por error o no._

_Harry… Tengo que decirte que, bueno, ya debes de saber que me voy a casar… No sé que haya pasado por tu mente cuando lo supiste…De seguro fue algo bueno… Es decir, por fin te voy a dejar en paz, ¿cierto?_

_Pero bueno… Me voy a casar allá, en Londres… Y luego la Luna de Miel… y luego una vida de esposa… suena agotador, ¿eh?_

_Harry, tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos… En el colegio… mhmh… Las salidas a… a tomar café… ¡¡Te lo agradezco demasiado!! Me hiciste ver como eras realmente, creo que ni ginny te conoce tanto como yo…_

_Me tengo que ir, creo que Draco está bajando las escaleras. ¡bye!_

Luna apagó la computadora y rápidamente se dirigió al Living y la colocó debajo del sofá. Volvió corriendo a la cocina, y anotó rápidamente en su libreta "Harry, Ginny, James, Ronald, Hermione, Sra Weasley…"

-¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Draco llegando a la cocina. Luna sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ya casi… ¿Disfrutaste de tu baño?

-mhm… Sí, necesitaba relajarme…

-¡Que mal!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que yo me voy a bañar… pero no quería ir sola… pero ya que te bañaste… ¡Chau!-le dijo Luna, le dio un beso y subió a su habitación.

- ¡Hey! No me bañe muy bien-gritó Draco y la siguió…

(…)

**WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony-WenLoony**

Draco estaba colocando las maletas en la limusina, mientras yo estaba en la habitación, tratando de recordar si quedaba algo que dejara, y en ese instante paso..

El telefono, el sonido de un nuevo mensaje de texto, y el sonido de un nuevo correo,.. TODO, al mismo tiempo.. no supe que hacer..

Asi que simplemente tome el telefono de inmediato, me sente nuevamente en mi cama, y conteste, mientras que con la otra mano abria el correo..

"hola?"

"LUNA?!"

"HARRY?!"

"..je je… Como estas?"

"yo… mhm.. TU?!"

"Ah?"

"Quiero decir, por que.. por qué me estás llamando..?" pregunté, sin ni siquiera moverme un centímetro, el escuchar _su_ voz me había desconcertado totalmente.

"yo.. mhmh… no se por donde empezar.."

"…"

"..bueno, el caso es que.. acabo de leer el correo que me enviaste.. y bueno… yo… mhmh… todo lo dijiste como si… como si… …… el fin?" fue todo lo que le pude entender a Harry, hablo tan rápido que me sorprendio haber escuchado eso.

"mhmh… estas tratando de decir… de preguntarme si.. Si el correo era una especie de despedida a.." baje un poco mas la voz "''lo de nosotros'..?"

"mhm, si, exacto.."

"pues si.. Me atreveria a decir que… El fin fue hace mucho.."

"No!"

"mira… me tengo que ir.."

"luna.."

"…tal vez pronto te devuelva la llamada…"

"…te quiero mas de lo…"

"…estoy un poco…"

"…que crees…"

"..ocupada.."

Ambos guardamos silencio. Yo, al escuchar la cosa mas tierna que el jamas me haya dicho. El, supongo, al escuchar mi excusa tan pobre para evadirlo.

"…asi que… ocupada?"

"Si, asi es" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"bueno…"

"..que tanto?" pregunté, un poco mas tarde de lo esperado, pero aun así el entendió mi mensaje..

"…No sabría explicartelo… Pero eres una parte de mi… Eres lo que he estado esperando desde que te fuiste… No sabes cuan difícil ha sido para mi..vivir sin ti…"

"…Ginny dijo que te la pasabas muy bien…"

"…Con James… Aun no sabe hablar bien, no podria mencionar todas las cosas que le hablo de ti… Y es obvio que Ginny no te comentaria nada sobre las veces que le he comentado sobre la separacion.."

"..siempre me parecio que.." comencé a decir, pero escuché perfectamente los pasos de Draco en el piso inferior, asi que calle de inmediato.

"…Luna, no tengo mucho tiempo… Ginny esta viniendo… Solo quiero recordarte que… Pase lo que pase, debes saber que eres el sueño que he tenido desde que te conoci..mejor. Quiero añadir que, aun conservo la esperanza de volverte a tener en mis brazos… Yo.."

"..Te amo.." murmure, muy bajo, pero fue suficiente para que el escuchara, y callara.

"..No mas de lo que yo a ti.."

Ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando deje el telefono en la cama, Draco entró por la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, al ver mi cara pálida.

-No… No se…

-De seguro estás nerviosa-dijo Draco, se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros- Tranquila, sabes que conmigo nada te puede pasar… El avión estará bien…

-…Te amo…-murmuré, nuevamente… Sin embargo, mas que para Draco, era un recordatorio de una razón más para volver a Londres…

- Yo tambien, cariño, yo tambien…

Miré a Draco, y mis ojos brillaron por un segundo. ¿"Yo tambien"? No se puede comparar las respuestas que obtuve diciendo esa frase a dos personas… Un sincero "No mas de lo que yo a ti" y un tranquilizador "Yo tambien"… Sin embargo, la pregunta que realmente debe importar aquí, era… ¿Cuál importaba más?

- Mejor alistate, la limusina ya está lista y debemos estar en tres horas en el aeropuerto…-dijo Draco, lo miré y asentí.- Voy al baño…

Luego de unos minutos (en donde Draco salió del baño, me sonrió y salió de la habitación) me quede quieta. En mi mente no había espacio mas que para razonar sobre la última llamada.

De pronto recorde que tenía un correo nuevo. Lo abrí.

_Para:_  
_De:_

_Asunto: RE: PRIVADO, DOCUMENTO IMPORTANTE_

_LUNA! No puedes estar hablando en serio. Es decir… "dejarme en paz"?_

_Te volviste totalmente loca! Nada me haria mas infeliz que saber que no te volvere a ver._

_Luna, es en serio cuando digo que has dejado marca en mi…_

_Hemos pasado mucho juntos, cosas que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado.._

_Y yo me pregunto.. ¿realmente quieres echar todo eso a la basura?_

_¿realmente quieres olvidarte de todo?_

_¿realmente me quieres olvidar?_

_Creo fielmente que… Aun tenemos una oportunidad… Mira, se que esto debe sonarte muy familiar, pero… "No necesitamos estar solteros para estar juntos"_

_Yo soportaria estar contigo, aun cuando estes casada con Draco…Mientras no te apasiones con el delante mio… Todo esta bien… Aunque si quieres, tienes todo el derecho…_

_Luna, antes de dejarte, te tengo una pregunta… o varias…_

_¿Cómo imaginaste que seria tu boda?_

_¿Alguna vez imaginaste a tu esposo?_

_¿te importaria formar una familia?_

Y eso era. ESE MALDITO CORREO HIZO QUE MI MENTE DIERA VUELTAS. Que la habitación entera se moviera bajo mis pies. Inmediatamente eliminé el correo y apagué la portátil. ¿¡PERO QUE SE CREE ESE POTTER!? Aparte de ser el dueño de mi corazon y alma… No tiene por que recordarme que no estoy con el… No tiene que recordarme que aun está en lo profundo de mis mejores memorias…

Furiosa, no leí el mensaje de texto que sencillamente decía "…Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, Luna, sos todo para mi. –Draco"


	8. Bienvenida

* * *

Cap8

/watch?v-hyS7mXNeI

* * *

**WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony**

_**PUNTO DE VISTA DE LUNA-**_

Draco me abrazo con fuerza y pude sentir su respiración agitada en mi pelo. Lo abracé con la misma fuerza.

- Te espero en casa… No te tardes mucho con Ginny… Por favor, te lo ruego… -murmuró en mi oído.

¿No era lindo?

-Claro que sí, Draco… Duraré lo que sea necesario… Te lo juro que si te extraño demasiado…

-…yo saldré ganando. Lo sé. Te amo.

-Yo también. Mi vida.

Nos besamos un buen rato, hasta que yo me separé y lo miré a los ojos… Un vacío inundó mi estomago.  
-Bye.

-Chau.-dije, y mire como Draco tomaba mis maletas y las suyas y las subía a un carro último modelo… Uno de nuestros carros.

Regresé a la sala de espera.

Luego de diez minutos, fui por un café. Solo serían unos dos minutos.

Pero cuando volví a mi asiento… No era Ginny quien me esperaba…

**WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony**

**_-PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY-_**

Estaba ahí. Después de tanto tiempo… Ahí estaba. A tan solo tres metros lejos de mí.

Sentí mi respiración agitarse. Sonreí. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en mi.

De pronto ella tiró lo que parecía ser un vaso de café. Ella no estaba sonriendo.

-…¿Luna?

Ella no reaccionó y sin embargo, se acercó a mi, besó mi mejilla, me tomó de la mano y me jalo hacia fuera del aeropuerto. Tomamos un taxi. Ella seguía sin hablarme, pero aun mantenía mi mano bien sujeta.

De pronto el taxi se detuvo, ella le dieron dinero, y ambos nos bajamos.

El lugar me parecía conocido, pero la verdad es que no quería saber cual era. No quería mirar alrededor, como si al hacerlo, pudiera perder a Luna de vista. Ella se volvió y besó mis labios. Se separó y volvio a ver a su derecha…

…El caldero Chorriante…

Ella sonrió.

Y yo lo recordé: nuestra estrategia para conseguir una habitación.

_Ella lloraba, y yo "la consolaba". Entrabamos al restaurante/hotel y pedíamos una habitación…_

Volvímos a hacer nuestra estrategia. Siempre funcionaba. El cantinero, Tom, ya estaba muy viejo, y al solo escuchar mi voz, me daba una habitación… La mejor…

Subímos a la habitación. Luna aun fingiendo que lloraba. Yo sonreía para mis adentros.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos en la habitación. Luna soltó mi mano y se sentó en el sofá. Se secó las lágrimas y me miró con expresión seria. Pero no hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera, ni por dentro ni por fuera.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿De que hablas? Hace unos minutos me besaste…

-El hombre es debil a la carne-contestó ella, usando una de las tantas frases que yo solía usar, con ella. Mi sonrisa creció.

-Eso veo… Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si estoy loco si tu misma has contestado tu pregunta?

Ella bajó la cabeza y yo tuve miedo de haber cometido un error.

-Esto está mas que mal…-dijo Luna.

-Siempre te gusto el peligro…

-Antes te apostaba todo porque no tenía nada que perder…-murmuró ella.

-Yo siempre te aposte todo… Aun cuando pude perder hasta lo que no tengo.

-Nunca se da para recibir-dijo ella y me miró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Verdaderas.

-Nunca lo hice con esa intención..-dije yo y me sente en el suelo, observandola a ella.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-me preguntó y mi respiración se detuvo.- Quiero la verdad…

-Luna… tu sabes que… Que yo te amo…

-Sí, lo sé… Me lo has dicho y te creo… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

La miré. No me gustaba verla llorar. No me gustaba saber que las lágrimas cristalinas que rodaban por su mejilla eran por mi causa. Pero me encantaba tenerla así de cerca. Me encantaba saber que lloraba por mi, por que yo le importaba.

-El porque… Supongo que fue por pasar tanto tiempo contigo… Llegué a darme cuenta de que siempre estuviste para mi. Siempre ahí. Aun cuando sabias que no era lo mejor. Miles de veces intentaste evitarme. Pero siempre volvías… Excepto una vez…-mi voz se quebró al pensarlo.- Y luego de verte con Malfoy… Algo me paso. Celos. No soporte el amargo sabor de saber que eso era lo correcto. No soporte el hecho de que te estuvieran separando de mi. Y me di cuenta. Yo te necesitaba. Yo necesitaba saber que aun me amabas… Pero no diste señales de eso. Hasta que Ginny tuvo una falsa alarma con James. Volviste. Volviste sin que yo te lo pidiera. Y me di cuenta… Me di cuenta de que yo volvería a ti. Cuantas veces fuera necesario. Yo necesito saber que me correspondes , para poder vivir…-le dije toda la verdad. Pero no podía verla a los ojos. Cerré mis ojos y escuché un sollozo de parte de ella.

-Pero no fue así… Me utilizabas… Por eso huí de ti… Me hacias daño… Lo suficiente para tenerme atada a ti… Por muy ironico que suene. Queria provarle al mundo que me podías querer, que realmente significaba algo para ti… Y nunca lo hiciste. Me harte de esperar.-me confesó Luna, entre sollozos. Cada palabra que ella decía, hacia una herida en mi.- Y realmente encontré el amor con Draco… Yo lo amo…Y me voy a casar con el…

-No, no, no…

-Harry…-sentí su fría mano sobre mi mejilla y un suspiro de alivio surgió de mí. Abrí mis ojos, con la total seguridad de que ella sería lo primero que yo viera. Así fue… Ella estaba ahí, con los ojos rojos y la cara humeda.- Yo me voy a casar con el… Y la verdad espero nunca volver a encontrarte en mi camino…

-Pero…

-Por mas que me hubiese gustado formar una familia contigo… Ser feliz a tu lado… Yo debo seguir mi camino. Además, Draco es feliz conmigo… ¿Por qué negarle la felicidad de una forma tan cruel?

-¿estas segura de que el te ama mas que yo?

-Estoy segura…de que no es así. Pero no es el punto. Harry. Perdiste la oportunidad. Me perdiste…

-No… Por favor… No digas eso… Me duele…

-Me duele verte con Ginny… Me duele saber que James debe esperarte… Me duele saber que todo lo que pasamos… fue una triste ilusión… Hemos perdido nuestro tiempo haciendo lo indebido…-su voz se desvaneció. De seguro tenía un nudo en la garganta… Uno igual al mío.

_¿Era cierto? ¿La habia perdido?_ No…

-Estas mintiendo-le dije.

-¿Qué?-murmuro ella y supe por su tono de voz que yo tenia razon.

-No te he perdido… Y tu aun me tienes en tus manos…-le afirme.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?

-…Nada indebido…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero a ti…

La bese. Demostrandole que seguia alli dentro, en mi corazon. Senti una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, pero senti mas su fuerte mano detrás de mi cuello, acercandome mas a ella.

Era inevitable sentir esto en nuestro corazon. No necesitabamos una explicación. Ambos sabiamos que el amor no se va de la noche a la mañana.

No supe como, pero ya estabamos en la cama. Nos separamos para respirar. La mire a los ojos. Ella estaba sufriendo. Al igual que yo. Pero era inevitable… seguir besandola… Hacerla mia…

**WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony**

**_-PUNTO DE VISTA DE LUNA-_**

El me miraba, y yo sabia que veia mi sufrimiento. Y yo veia el deseo en sus ojos. Pero sentia su amor.

Cerre los ojos un microsegundo. Pero fue suficiente para Harry. Comenzo a besar mi cuello y yo no hice nada para detenerlo. ¿Qué caso tenia? Yo no iba a poder…

Pero yo sabia que no tenia nada que ver con el _poder_… Yo no _queria_ detenerlo.

Yo lo _necesitaba._ Al igual que el a mi.

Lo detuve, puse mi mano firme en su pecho, fue suficiente para que el me mirara… Estaba dudando.

Sonrei, aun cuando mis ojos mostraban la tristeza de saber que estabamos volviendo a la "rutina". Comence a quitarle la camisa de inmediato, y pude ver (para mi deleite) que no habia perdido su cuerpo… Ese cuerpo que me volvia loca. Mi sonrisa crecio y la del tambien, al ver mi agrado.

Lo mire a los ojos, pidiendo permiso. El mismo rio conmigo. Termine de quitarle la camisa y quite el fajón de su cinturón. Y cuando pensaba en desabotonar su jeans, el me detuvo y casi pude "oir" dentro de mi cabeza su divertido –No… aun no…-

Mi sonrisa se desvanecio un poco, pero mi corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte y deprisa. El me recosto suavemente en la cama. Me senti debil. Me senti manejable…

Harry comenzo a besarme el cuello. Y yo no pude evitar gemir de placer al sentir su mano tibia dentro de mi blusa. Una risita inocente salio de mi boca y yo misma me sorprendi. Harry rio por lo bajo. Me quito mi blusa, boton por boton, con delicadeza… Me senti vulnerable. Y me gusto.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer otro movimiento, coloque mi mano en su pecho, y con una suave sacudida, yo estaba encima de el. Ya no me sentia debil.

Senti la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Me detuve unos cuantos segundos, suficientes para saber que necesitaba sentir su cuerpo en el mio, como uno solo. Comence a besarlo. Senti como si fuera algo vital en mi. Pero el no se quedo sin hacer nada: de pronto me di cuenta de que mi brassier habia caido en el suelo.

Con otra sacudida quede debajo de el. Senti su lengua dentro de mi boca. Jugamos un rato. Hasta que senti que sus manos dejaban mi cintura…

De pronto yo solo tenia mi cachetero. No supe donde cayo mi pantalón, y no me interesaba. Me rei y Harry se separo un poco para mirarme al rostro, tal vez para saber que me pasaba.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa… una que no fuera inocente. Y mis ojos mostraban el enfado… _Teniamos que ser justos… ojo por ojo… jeans por jeans…_

Me senti toda una experta en el arte de desnudar a Harry…

Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta de que nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente desnudos… Me encanto la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca… No habia espacio en mi mente que no lo ocupara Harry…

-..Te amo..-murmure, cuando me di cuenta lo que seguia…

WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony WenLoony

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY-

-…No tengo palabras para describirte lo que siento por ti-le dije. Era la verdad.

Ella sonrio y me beso. Ambos sabiamos lo que seguia…

…Un solo cuerpo…

…Una sola alma…

…Luna era totalmente mia… Y yo de ella…

**…Como debia ser…**

* * *

_**Hola! mucho tiempo sin leernos jeje Gracias por sus Reviews... Les juro que se los agradezco de corazon...**_

**_Espero que con este capitulo, muchas preguntas queden resueltas... Ya casi termina nuestra historia... :(_**

**_pero... Espero que lo esten disfrutando!_**

**_Byee_**

-»W3nLØony«-

* * *


	9. Te amo

_En serio, lamento la tardanza. MESES!!!!! Uuuufff! lo lamentoo. pero bueno. me cambie de colegio y todo jejee ahora es otra vida! :D_

_En fiiin. espero les guste este capiitulo_

_www. youtube. com «-- BUSQUEN "Harry Luna Secret" Es un video excelente mi inspiracion para todo el FanFic! :D_

_byye!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando desperté, sentí su suave mano acariciando mi nuca. Me moví para verla, estaba hermosa, sumida entre sus pensamientos y mirando afuera de la ventana. Cerré los ojos tan solo un segundo, tratando de ubicarme en el tiempo y el espacio. Y abrí los ojos justo para ver como ella suspiraba y depositaba su dulce mirada en mí, sonrió y me tiró un beso.

Yo simplemente sonreí, y me acomode de tal manera que la cabeza de ella reposaba en mi pecho, besé su cabello. No quería que nada de esto terminara…

¡ring, ring!

Luna se movió deprisa, tratando de encontrar su celular, estaba sobre la mesa de noche, así que se lo pase enseguida.

-¿aló?-contestó Luna, y espero respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y voltearon hacia mi. – Pues mira, si, yo estoy con él en este momento estamos en el Caldero Chorreante, estamos hablando y creo que…-al parecer fue interrumpida. Frunció el ceño como si quisiera enojarse, yo sabía que ella solo perdía los estribos conmigo, sonreí.-No, no seas necio. Está bien. Ya mismo…-Al parecer fue interrumpida otra vez, volvió su mirada a mi, y al ver que yo sonreía, frunció mas el ceño y yo no pude evitar sonreír mas.- No, mira, no hace falta, te dije que te tranquilizaras, llevo mas de un año sin verlo. No lo voy a discutir más. Ya casi llegamos, tranquilo.

Sin decir más, Luna colgó y me tiró una almohada.

-No es divertido – me dijo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué es. Sencillamente, me encanta mirarte.

Ella sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ginny llamó a Draco, para saber donde estábamos, y que bueno, al parecer organizaron algo para darme la bienvenida. Y ya te imaginarás como se puso Draco al saber que no fue Ginny quien fue por mi al aeropuerto.

Me senté en la cama y coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos. Pensando bien las cosas. Después de tener a Luna otra vez, no quería volver a la rutina de fingir. Estaba harto de eso. No quería ver a todos, y no poder estar de la mano de Luna, decirle cuanto la quería las veces que yo quisiera…Y en cambio, estar a la par de Ginny, simplemente sonriendo… No quería mirarle la cara al idiota de Malfoy, sabiendo que él tendría a _mi_ rubia el tiempo que quisiera, siendo feliz con ella…

-Esto será difícil.-dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Luna, sentándose al lado mió, ya con su ropa interior puesta.

-Tenerte a mi lado sin poder hacer nada. Siento que será más difícil que nunca.

-Harry?-preguntó y yo de inmediato la miré. Estaba sonriendo. Tenía una nueva expresión en su cara, una expresión que no supe descifrar.-Te amo. Y es lo que importa. Que tu lo sepas.

Luego de habernos vestido, fuimos al centro de Londres, le compre unas flores bellísimas, y tomamos un taxi que nos dejo al frente de mi casa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Luego de bajar del taxi, miré a Harry a los ojos y el abrió su portoncillo, entramos a la casa, donde un gran grito de "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNA", nos recibió.

Sonreí. En el fondo se podía ver una pancarta que decía "Bienvenida".

Ahí estaban Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, la señora Weasley, George, el señor weasley, y dos niños en el sofá. Todos corrieron a abrazarme y yo no pude contener las lágrimas. Nunca me imaginé que eso pudiera pasar, estaba atónita de felicidad. Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas de cómo era donde yo vivía. Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley se fascinaron al ver la sortija de compromiso, y yo solo sonreí. Podía ver a los hombres hablando y tomando del otro lado de la habitación y el como Harry me miraba con una sonrisa. Sentía mi corazón latir rápido.

Luego de haber estado ahí, por lo menos unas 2 horas, Draco volvió a llamarme. Me dijo que ya estaba comenzando a extrañarme mucho, y que quería estar a mi lado, que no soportaba la idea de que yo estuviera con "toda esa gente".

-Bueno, no quisiera irme, pero creo que es tiempo de marcharme - mientras decía eso, podía ver como la sonrisa de Harry iba disminuyendo – Estoy muuy cansada y será lo mejor descansar un poco. Además, estaré aquí en Londres durante 2 meses mas.-eso último lo dije como más para Harry que cualquiera otro en la habitación.

Algunos me abrazaron, despidiéndose, diciendo lo bella que me veía y que de seguro sería la novia más linda.

Harry se ofreció en llevarme, y Ron y Hermione dijeron que si podía llevarles, que debían detenerse en el centro para comprar unas cosas.

Nos subimos en el carro, hubo un silencio incomodo en donde Hermione atendía a su hija y en donde Ron nos comentaba sus planes de vida.

Luego de unos minutos, Harry se detuvo en un parque, en donde los nuevo Weasley bajaron y se despidieron. Pero Harry no encendió el carro de inmediato.

- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? No puedo creer que aun estés a la par mía y ya te eche de menos.

Coloqué mi mano en su cara como queriendo calmarlo, tratando de hacerle sentir un poco mas confortable.

- No lo se. Pronto empezare con los arreglos para mi… para la boda. Pero te juro que nos veremos pronto- lo besé.- Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

De camino a mi casa me maquillé, tratando de parecer como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Draco debía estar intranquilo, hace horas que había salido del aeropuerto y solo me había comunicado con él dos veces. Justo cuando llegamos, le di un beso en la mejilla a Harry, diciendo que traía demasiado maquillaje que dejaría huellas.

Bajé del auto, y comencé a dirigirme hacia mi casa, volteando de vez en cuando para ver como Harry me miraba. Aunque sabía que Draco de seguro me iba a dar una hablada y decirme que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, no podía evitar sonreír como tonta.

Hasta hace poco Harry había admitido que me amaba mas que nada y que no _quería_ vivir sin mi. Y, finalmente, habíamos hecho el amor. No sencillamente sexo desenfrenado. Como me gustaba llamarlo de vez en cuando.

Pero solo había unas pocas cosas que nos impedían estar juntos: _**la manera en que habíamos decidido hacer las cosas desde un principio**_.

Todo seria tan distinto…

* * *

DEJEN REVIEW! PORFAAAAAAAAA! :D


	10. volvería

Los arreglos para la boda se habían vuelto más que exhaustos. Draco quería que fuera de esas grandes celebraciones, que nadie nunca podría olvidar. Yo, por otro lado, solo quería que eso terminara, que fuese lindo, y que estuviera toda la gente a la que quiero, y realmente no sabía si lo iba a lograr.

Ginny me ayudaba siempre que podía, lo cual era un poco extraño, ya que seguía diciéndome sobre sus sopechas de Harry y una amantes, además que por las noches, Harry estaba ahí, siempre con cara de malhumorado. Harry siempre buscaba excusas para salir de la casa mientras yo estaba, normalmente solo decía que saldría con James un tiempo, pero a veces era tan noche que James ya estaba dormido, así que solo subía a su habitación y bajaba de vez en cuando y no me sonreía.

Por dentro yo moría de ganas de dejar todos esos papeleos de la boda, ignorar a Ginny y gritar que amaba a Harry, pero luego miraba la manera en que Ginny se preocupaba por él, y el como James adoraba estar con él. Y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que la única persona que estorbaba en la pintura, era yo…

En las noches, Draco se encargaba de hacerme sentir la persona más especial del mundo, siempre me sorprendía con alguna actividad nueva, y yo sabía que debía demostrarle lo mismo, pero mis únicas excusas se parecían a las mismas de los matrimonios fallidos… "no estoy de humor", "me duele la cabeza", y la más común "estoy en esos días".

Yo aun no lograba entender como Draco podía amarme tanto y no recibir mucho a cambio. Y había veces que me sentía tan mal conmigo misma, que prefería que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, aun cuando el pensaba que era algo que yo también quería; normalmente luego de hacer el amor, yo me iba al baño y me duchaba, sintiéndome como algún pedazo de porquería pegado al zapato.

Mi último encuentro con Harry, antes de la boda, no fue lo mejor, dijimos que nos reuniríamos en algún lugar, y lo hicimos… Yo no paré de llorar y él no dejo de hablar sobre todas las posibilidades que yo tenía.

_-Siempre puedes decir que no._

_-Sabes que no lo haré, ¿cierto?_

_-¿Ni por mi?-preguntó tomando mis manos y yo solo lloré un poco más._

_-¿Porqué haces esto tan difícil? ¿Sabes? Pensé que esta vez sería una rutina más, la última vez… Y que sería especial… Pero lo único que haces es echarme en cara que estas casado y que yo pronto lo estaré… No es lo que quería…_

_-Pues ya ves. Tenemos diferentes pensamientos. Yo no quiero que lo nuestro…_

_-No hay "nuestro"…_

_-…sea solo sexo. Luna, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Yo te amo. Y te quiero para mi. Si me dices que sí…_

_-Si en vez de esperar una respuesta mía, hace años hubieras visto lo que tenías… Todo sería diferente. ¿Te imaginas? Todo lo que hubiera pasado. Todos los momentos juntos… Pero no fue así. Lastima._

_-Aun hay tiempo…_

_-Hubo tiempo. Ahora es mi tiempo de recibir la paga y ser feliz._

_-¿serás feliz con él y no conmigo? ¿Acaso él sabe de esos pequeños detalles que te vuelven loca? ¿Acaso él te quiso en el colegio? ¿No fue él quien se burló de ti, que te hizo llorar una vez?..._

_-¡YA BASTA! Es suficiente. Y no tengo porque soportarme todo esto. Y no, él no sabe de esos detalles… Falta tiempo para que se de cuenta… No puedes comparar años con un año… Es imposible…_

_-…Luna…_

_-Y sí, el me hizo llorar UNA vez. En cambio tu. ¿Cuántas noches no he pasado en vela por verte con Ginny, por saber que no estas ahí? Creo, Harry, que eres tú quien no lo ha entendido. Tuviste tu oportunidad… Ya es muy tarde. Lo lamento. Pero no hay nada más que hacer…_

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Luego de esas últimas palabras me fui, llorando, claro, y me quede todo el día dando vueltas con mi auto, esperando por que fuera la hora de regresar a _casa_…

Y ahora me encontraba frente a Ginny, escogiendo mi vestido de novia. Ginny estaba emotiva y cabe decir que se notaba en ella la emoción, en mí, no tanto. Me miré en el espejo y suspiré Ginny me abrazo y dijo que era el vestido perfecto. Era largo. Strapless. En capas al final y en la cadera una flor que unía todas las capas de debajo. Era hermoso. Pero, algo dentro de mí decía que era tan perfecto, tan bello, que no debía ser para esa boda. Ginny parecía estar más que emocionada de ser mi madrina. Se le estaba pasando en grande. Para mi fiesta de soltera hizo una gran fiesta de brujas en su casa, ya se imaginarán, música para bailar, volumen alto, hechizo para que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta, comida de todo tipo, hombres musculosos bailando por ahí…

-Este es. Te lo tienes que quedar.

-Lo haré-le dije. Tal vez pasa hacerla callar, tal vez por que una chispa en mi cabeza dio la última luz de esperanza, y me imaginé llegando al altar, y ahí estaría él, esperándome….

-Está perfecto.-Comentó mientras aplaudía y examinaba el vestido desde varios ángulos.

-Sí, perfecto.

-Cuando todos te vean… ¡Cuando Draco te vea! –mi chispa desapareció.- Se le va a caer la baba, eso tenlo por seguro.

No pude hacer más que sonreír. _Draco…_ Claro, yo me casaría con Draco, no con _él_.

La noche anterior a la boda, no pude evitar llorar en mi habitación, no me sentía muy bien. Draco estaba en casa de sus padres, ya saben, por todo eso de que es malo ver a la novia 24 horas antes de la boda. Mejor para mí. Por lo menos una noche no tendría que dormir junto a Draco… Suspiré antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos y jurarme a mí misma que todo terminaría rápido.

**-wenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-**

Respire lentamente. Una…Dos…Tres veces antes de finalmente comenzar a caminar, al doblar la esquina, pude sentir la alegría del momento. Todas las personas que yo quería estaban ahí. Era mi momento. Y nadie tenia ojos que no fueran para mi. Un sentimiento de alivio me inundo, al tiempo que la música nupcial llenó mis oídos. Levanté la mirada todos abrieron la boca al tiempo que se ponían en pie. La hija de Hermione llevaba un canasto con rosas, que las iba tirando delicadamente en la alfombra roja, para que yo luego pasara por ahí. Al ver a todos tuve una sonrisa inmediata. Todos exclamaban lo bella que me veía. Había personas a las que no conocía, pero igual su sonrisa de agrado eran muy gratificantes. Y llegó la hora…

Miré hacia el altar, y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa radiante, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Me mordí un labio. No pude evitarlo. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por mi mente era lo atractivo que se veía. Y llegué al altar muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Draco tomó mi mano y sentí un cosquilleo en mi garganta, que disimule mirando al suelo. Al levantar la vista, el padre había comenzado a hablar. Y yo no podía hacer más que mirar a Draco, en ese momento era exactamente todo lo que yo quería. Lo quería a él. Y nada más. Comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa de ser su esposa, comencé a idealizar una vida futura, con hijos, y con Draco a mi lado. El beso mi mano justo cuando el padre dijo _¿Acepta usted, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Luna Lovegood como su futura esposa?_, y él dijo **sí, acepto.**

Sonreí como nunca. Él me aceptaba. No lo tuvo que dudar ni un segundo.

-_¿Acepta usted, Luna Lovegood, a Draco Lucius Malfoy como su futuro esposo?_-dijo el padre, y abrí mi boca para responder, pero mientras el padre añadió lo de "en la pobreza y en la riqueza…" Yo miré a **mí** público, expectante de lo que yo dijera… No una de mis brillantes ideas.

Ginny estaba detrás de mí, llorando. Con una grata sonrisa esperando por mí. Pobre Ginny, ¿cómo fui capaz de hacerle tanto daño todos estos años? Sonreí. Una verdadera amiga. Ron y Hermione estaban tomados de las manos, Hermione con su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, murmurando cosas. Probablemente con el típico "¿Recuerdas cuando esos eramos tu y yo?". Ron tenía la cara roja, normal, y una sonrisa radiante, y al ver que yo lo miraba me asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa creció. Miré el lado del novio, y no me di cuenta de que los desconocidos parecían comerme con las palabras, pero no les dí importancia. En ese momento solo pude notar una única persona que estaba de pie, cerca de la puerta, con un bebé aburrido en sus brazos. _**Él**_ me miraba a mi, con ojos llorosos y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Abrí mi boca de sorpresa… Casi ni me di cuenta de que el padre repitió su pregunta. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, seguro comentando que me estaba hechando hacia atrás…

Abrí mi boca para responder… y _**él**_ negó con la cabeza. Casi pude oír sus gritos desesperados, pidiendo que cumpliera su capricho. Y dijo un inaudible "Te amo" y yo cerré mi boca.

_**-Sí, acepto.**_

**-wenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-**

Todos bailaban y la pasaban bien. Yo acababa de salir del baño y me retoqué el maquillaje.

Al poco tiempo, fue el primer baile como esposo & esposa. Fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida, lo puedo jurar. Todos comenzaban a decir "aaaw" y muchas mujeres lloraban. Draco siempre me trató con la delicadeza que yo merecía, no como **otras** personas…. Pero no debía pensar en eso en ese momento. Aunque no podía negar que justo cuando Draco me dio una vuelta, vi que Harry le decía algo al oído a Ginny y que ambos se iban de ahí. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero en el momento en que la vuelta terminó Draco susurró en mi oído que me amaba. Fue todo lo que necesite y lo besé. Un beso de verdad. Y en ese momento no existía nadie mas… Aun cuando podía escuchar sus aplausos. Jejee.

Al terminar el baile, Draco beso mi frente y dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, se saco una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió. Una reluciente cadenita estaba ahí, con una placa con nombre. Me acerque para leerla. "_Doggy_". No supe que decir y el padrino, Zabini, se dio la vuelta y sacó de otra caja un pequeño cachorro de French Puddle, con un pequeño pañuelito amarrado a su cuello. Sonreí. Y me dije a mí misma que un perro sería como el primer paso, sería como una prueba de que tan bien padres íbamos a ser. Doggy se amisto conmgio rápidamente, y jugaba más de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Al poco tiempo, estaba jugando con los nuevos Weasley.

Luego de partir el pastel, me senté en una silla, lista para descansar un poco, y Ginny llegó junto a mí.

-Me encanta verte feliz-me dijo. Y noté la sinceridad en su voz. Ella me amaba.

-Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti. No se que haría sin ti, en serio- nos dimos un abrazo en donde lloramos un poco. Y luego me acorde lo que había pasado en el baile-¿Y Harry? No lo he visto.

-Se marchó, al parecer James se estaba enfermando un poco. –me comentó. Y por dentro pensé si eso era cierto.- Pero te mando a decir que felicidades, y que disculpa por no disfrutar este momento contigo…

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí, palabras exactas –dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Sonreí un poco hipócrita… Pero es que era imposible no notar el doble sentido de su última frase.

-Está bien. Sus razones tendrá-Dije, y luego me reí un poco, y Ginny rio conmigo, sin saber que por dentro mi corazón latía más que rápido.

**-wenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-WenDyy-Loony-**

Ya había pasado un año, un año en donde Draco y yo habíamos pasado de viaje y viaje, llevando a Doggy con nosotros a donde fuese que tuviéramos que ir. Mi vida no podía ser mejor… o tal vez si. Pero no me importaba. Estaba feliz con el resulto, aun cuando muchas veces un vació me inundaba por dentro, y aun que yo sabía perfectamente cual era la causa y la cura, nunca hice nada para remediarlo.

Draco y yo volvimos a nuestra casa en Londres, Doggy estaba feliz de regresar, llegó corriendo y se subió al sofá y nos ladró para que lo acompañaramos. Yo fui en seguida, pero Draco se dirigió a la mesa, para ver si había anotaciones o mensajes. Nuestra sirvienta tenía la obligación de dejar escrito cada llamada que se hiciera una vez que salíamos de la casa, a mi me parecía una mala idea, no me gustaba la explotación hacia ella, pero ella estaba feliz, asi que…

-Oh no.-murmuró Draco al tiempo que yo le daba un beso a Doggy en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no pasa nada… -me dijo. Me acerque y coloque mi mano en su espalda en un intento de reconfortarlo y bese su oreja, le encantaba cuando hacia eso. Sonrió y se volvió hacia mí. Me abrazó y beso mi mejilla. Me encantaba su manera de reaccionar. Siempre feliz de estar conmigo, y triste de no estarlo.

-Ahora dime realmente qué pasa.-Le dije entre besos. De la nada me había nacido unas ganas de besarlo y estar con él.

-Lu… Jajaa-dijo él. Mientras yo le hacia cosquillas con mi nariz, en su mejilla.- Bueno… Tu sabes que muero cuando no estoy contigo, ¿cierto?- aaw. Lo amo. – Pero el trabajo… Lo necesito. Y al parecer ellos a mí. Te aseguro que volveré en la noche.

Me quede pasmada ahí mismo. ¿En la noche? Eran las nueve de la mañana!

-¿Qué?

-Amor, no te pongas así, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo…de vuelta en la casa. Pero es una junta urgente.

-Detesto que no trabajes en algo mágico.

-Amor?

-No.

-Luu? –dijo y me beso.

- nu-uh –Dije. Pero el me besó con tanto amor que no pude evitarlo -Está bien. Pero no es justo, tendrás que hacer algo bueno para recompensarme

-Será un placer.-Dijo sonriendo, y me besó. Luego de unos cuantos besos, tomo sus llaves y salió.

Me quede ahí de pie, con un poco de frustración al respecto. Pero no haría nada para cambiarlo, aunque quisiera. Doggy estaba comiendo. Así que fui a mi habitación, a dormir un poco…

…

El timbré me despertó y pensé por un momento que era Draco, pero luego pensé que él no tenía necesidad de tocarlo. Me moví hacia un lado y _ese_ vació volvió. Quería verlo. _Necesitaba_ verlo. Respiré hondo y traté de dormirme de nuevo. Pero en ese instante tocaron a mi puerta.

-¿Señora Luna?-dijo la sirvienta, María.- La busca un señor, dice que es urgente.

-eeem

-Está todo mojado. Al parecer vino caminando. Parece ser de suma importancia.

-Está bien. Dale una toalla y que venga a mi habitación-dije, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Me levanté y trate de hacer de mi habitación un lugar agradable, y de que mi cara no luciera tan adormilada. Luego de ponerme una de las sudaderas de Draco y verme en el espejo, la puerta comenzó a abrirse….

[desde aquí pueden escuchar la canción Kiss Me. Les ayudara a entender mi punto de vista.-Wendy.]

No tuve que verlo para saber que era él. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace. Era lo que había estado esperando. Su camisa mojada pronto mojó la sudadera, pero no me importaba. Él coloco una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi cadera baja. Traté de respirar su aroma, de guardarlo en mi memoria. Traté de estar lo más cerca posible de él… No me quería alejar.

-_Aun te necesito. Y no aguanto extrañarte tanto. Y es que… yo no te he dejado de amar._

Fue todo lo que dijo. Me separé de él para verle la cara. Se veía cansado, como si estuviera enfermo. Su pelo mojado pegado a su frente. Sus ojos verdes mirando, esperando. Y sus manos en mi cadera. Estaba más que mojado. Su quijada se veía mas cuadrada. Su camisa se pegaba a su expectacular cuerpo y, como siempre, se mordía el labio. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo-fue todo lo que pude decir. Aun no lo soltaba, y comenzaba a dudar que lo hiciera.

-No estoy bien… Mi matrimonio con Ginny va de mal en peor. James ya sabe hablar y no hay nadie a quien pueda confiarle lo que siento… Te necesito. No dejo de pensar en ti. Y Ginny me dijo que volverías hoy… Y creo que eso me ha afectado… He dejado de comer… no me apetece… Te quiero de vuelta…

-¿Harry? Calla de una vez. Comienzas a decir estupideces. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Ahora sí. Ya comienzo a sentirla…

-Ven, te llevare a comer.

-No.

-Huh?

-Quiero oírlo.

Suspiré, el me acercó un poco más y su dulce respiración toco mi cara. Me sentí derretir en sus brazos. Coloque mi mano izquierda en su pecho.

-Dilo.

-Te amo.

Ambos sonreímos, y el besó mi frente, como si le hubiese quitado una condena perpetua, como si hubiese vuelto su alma, como un dementor al revés. Con tanta emoción que me erizó la piel.

-Lo sabía. Era todo lo que necesitaba…Creo que… Ya puedes seguir tu vida normal, y feliz… Yo volveré a la mia

-Sí, es lo mejor…para todos-dije. Sonreí. Era bueno volverlo a ver y saber que seguía amándome.

Harry se despegó de mi, beso mi frente una ultima vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo de la perilla y avanzó un paso. Estaba por salir de la habitación.

Suspiré.

El me miró.

Y ambos sonreímos. Eso era. No había manera de evitarlo. Nos amábamos. Por más que trataramos de huir de eso, nosotros estábamos destinados… Y yo lo supe, justo en ese momento. Que todo se volvería a repetir. Y que no habría manera de que no sucediera.

_**FIN**_


End file.
